Attirance alcoolisée
by Kero Vs Sac d'OS
Summary: [COMPLETE] FIC DE SAC D'OS ET KERO (puis juste de Kero) : De l'humour, de l'action, de l'amour et plein d'autres choses encore... Slash SSHP, AD et qui? (ou quoi?..;)
1. Chapitre 1

Bon, et bien, je crois qu'on est obligées de dire que tous les personnages ne sont pas à nous (Sniff! Alors juste un ? Non même pas. OUIN !)  
  
Sinon pour la compréhension de tous quand un paragraphe commence par Severus les trucs entre ' ' c'est ses pensées, alors que quand ça commence par Harry, c'est celle de Harry, etc.…. Bon, alors pour résumer, il n'y aura dans cette fan-fic les pensées que de 4 personnages (je dis pas tout de suite qui ! , ouh je suis méchante). Donc faut faire attention à lequel des personnages arrive en premier dans un paragraphe.  
  
Sur ce, bonne lecture and enjoy !  
  
Les deux folles qui écrivent vous souhaitent la bienvenue dans un univers complètement fou de choses qui n'arriveront jamais dans Harry Potter. (Ben pourquoi pas, quoique!)  
  
Signé : Kero et Sac d'os  
  
-------------------------  
  
Attirance Alcoolisée  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Severus regardait Dumbledore d'une façon très bizarre, on aurait dit qu'il allait mourir de rire en s'imaginant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de sa barbe pendant…Enfin, vous voyez…parce qu'oui Snape aimait Albus ou plutôt le désirait. Ses lunettes en demi-lune, son regard paisible, ses mains, son expérience. Hum ! Ca le rendait fou de rester là, sans pouvoir lui sauter dessus, là, tout de suite, maintenant ! C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous deux très saouls et qu'il pourrait très bien lui faire ce dont il rêvait… juste un désir. Il pensait lui faire ce que Sirius lui avait fait en 2ème année, par Merlin comme il avait apprécié cela ! Maintenant que Sirius était mort, il regrettait de l'avoir haït pour ce moment intense, et il préférerait retourner en arrière et effacer cette haine, et être tous les jours avec lui. Il repensa à Albus et décida de profiter de leur ivresse, et de le prendre sur le bureau, quand Potter entra, Merlin, qu'il était attirant, il en oublia Albus et se concentra sur le jeune homme, qui l'attirait beaucoup plus, mais il n'osait y songer après tout, c'était son élève (quoique plus pour très longtemps) … Il vit le regard que celui - ci jetait sur le Directeur et comprit que Potter avait les mêmes idées saugrenues que lui, sûrement l'alcool. A croire que Dumbledore exerçait un charme.. inné ? C'est à ce moment que Snape comprit ! Après tout, il était professeur de Potions ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ! Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le bureau et vit près de Fumseck le flacon qu'il recherchait : un flacon contenant la fameuse potion d'attirance. Cela expliquait bien des choses. Mais ! Pourquoi était-il alors attiré par Harry ! Son prénom, o mon Dieu, il devait vraiment être saoul pour y avoir pensé. Il se détourna de ses pensées pour dire sèchement à son cher Gryffondor   
  
« -Que faites-vous ici Potter ! ?  
  
-Mme Pomfresh m'a demandé de vous donner la potion dé - enivrante pour le Proviseur, Pr Snape »  
  
Cette façon de dire son nom, bon dieu, mais à quoi pensait-il donc 'ça va pas la tête, Sev c'est l'alcool juste l'alcool'. Peut-être devrait-il aussi prendre de cette potion ?  
  
« -Et bien merci, vous pouvez retourner vous amuser avec vos amis, et vous saoulez, après tout c'est votre dernière année et Voldemort est enfin mort  
  
- Pas avant d'être sur que le Proviseur est pris cette potion, 3 gouttes suffisent et Mme Pomfresh veut récupérer le flacon. Ce n'est pas le seul ivre – mort »  
  
Severus donna les 3 gouttes à Albus et rendit le flacon, alors que le Proviseur reprit ses esprits et pria Harry de lui dire où se trouvait la « charmante Pr McGonagall ». C'est donc pour elle qu'il avait mis cette potion ! Snape avait eu peur que ce soit pour Rusard. ' Rusard quel délire et pourquoi pas Miss Teigne !! Arrête de délirer Sev, ne délire pas devant Harry. Encore son prénom mais bon sang t'as bu ou quoi'. En y réfléchissant bien, oui il avait effectivement bu.   
  
« - Pr, vous allez bien ? Vous ne voulez pas de potion ?  
  
-J'ai l'air ivre-mort, Potter !  
  
-Sincèrement ? , osa dire le jeune homme  
  
-A ce point !! »   
  
C'est alors que Severus ne put plus se retenir et fit ce qu'un être normalement constitué aurait fait depuis longtemps. Il éclata de rire, devant l'air hébété du Survivant, qui pensait à quel point Snape pouvait faire jeune lorsqu'il riait. ' Oulà il me regarde bizarre, faut dire que pour une fois que je fais pas une tête d'enterrement'.   
  
« - Quoi, Potter   
  
- Rien, je pensais juste…  
  
- Eh bien..   
  
-… que vous aviez l'air différent »  
  
'Différent ! Non mais Sev tu t'attendais à autre chose de quelqu'un que t'as martyrisé 7 ans, franchement, et attention il reste encore 2 trimestres !'  
  
Albus sortit de la pièce et les laissa seuls tous les deux. Potter devant son Pr souriant, encore en train de délirer intérieurement sur le couple Dumbledore/McGonagall, fit quelque chose de stupide, très stupide, très très… oui bon on a compris. Il prit la main de son vénéré Maître des Potions et lui dit « Venez vous amuser, vous l'avez bien mérité vous aussi » puis il l'emmena dans la Grande Salle où Malfoy Junior interprétait la phénoménale Danse des canards avec Weasley et Granger. Potter mis alors un verre plein dans la main de son professeur, lui fit un clin d'œil (encore un truc bien stupide) et alla rendre la potion à Mme Pomfresh, après avoir lancé un « Joyeux Noël SEV »  
  
**** **** **** ****  
  
' Mais t'es fou d'avoir fait un clin d'œil à Snape, franchement' se disait Harry alors qu'il sortait de l'infirmerie. D'accord, il l'avait trouvé séduisant 'Aahhh mais à quoi tu penses Harry' alors qu'il riait. 'Un Sev enduit de marmelade ! aAahH mais arrête Harry tu te fais du mal !' Franchement lui et son prof de potions et pourquoi pas Malfoy et Weasley. 'Oh putain !!' Harry venait de voir quelque chose que même l'alcool ne lui ferait pas oublier ! Justement Malfoy roulant la pelle de sa vie à Ron, alors qu'Harry rentrait dans la Grande Salle, et Hermione à côté qui pouffait de rire en disant « A quand le mariage ? » Bon finalement, il devrait peut-être envisager quelque chose pour Snape et lui. 'Je devrais peut-être aller rechercher de la potion'. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, un Snape très saoul mais enfin ça va encore, lui lança « vous devriez aller rechercher la potion avant que Malfoy arrache les amygdales de votre ami. ». Les deux éclatèrent de rire 'ouais encore mais faut le saouler tous les jours le Sev ! Mais à quoi tu penses Harry'. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'écroulait par terre en même temps que lui alors que Malfoy en reprenant son souffle dit « Alors, heureux » Non mais franchement fallait les achever, ils se roulaient par terre en donnant des coups dans tout ce qu'ils trouvaient, seulement la seule chose qu'Harry trouva était le ventre de Snape. Mais ne s'en rendant pas compte, il essaya de retenir un rire en se mordant la manche. Malfoy, pas très très content de ce spectacle et complètement bourré leur lança un « Vous deux, vous êtes jaloux ou quoi, vous en voulez aussi ? Faut-dire que vous êtes les deux seuls à cette table que j'ai pas embrassé » 'Quoi ?? Il a embrassé les 20 personnes de cette table !!' Faut dire que la Grande Salle avait été réorganisée, et il y avait des tables de 26 un peu partout avec aussi bien des Professeurs, des Serpentards, des Gryffondors, enfin bref il y a 4 maisons que tout le monde connaît c'est pas la peine de continuer. Mais Hermione, un peu moins saoule que les autres affirma pas très contente   
  
« - C'est pas vrai tu m'as pas embrassé moi !!  
  
- Mais toi j'ai pas besoin de me saouler pour avoir envie de t'embrasser ! »   
  
'Oulà à quand le mariage, franchement' Hermione complètement rouge écrevisse n'osa plus rien dire. Harry décida de se calmer et de se relever quand il s'aperçut que sa main était encore sur le ventre de Snape 'aAAahH, Harry TriPotter tu t'es même pas rendu compte où tu mettais tes mains !!'. De la même couleur qu'Hermione, il se releva brutalement pour se servir à boire. Laissant Snape étalé par terre alors que Malfoy changeait de table pour embrasser tout le monde.  
  
***** ***** **** ****  
  
'Quelle rigolade, j'ai pas autant bu depuis le jour où je me suis fait Black et Lupin' Il ne pensait plus à ce qu'il avait pensé précédemment sur le gros chienchien noir, car il savait très bien que le flacon d'attirance avait des effets secondaires sur les pensées des gens. Bref, ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi alors qu'il était dans la Grande Salle, il avait toujours envie de se faire Potter. En plus, cette andouille de Gryffondor, c'était littéralement affalé sur lui, loin de lui déplaire mais 'ça se fait pas pourquoi je pense comme ça à Potter, non mais il est même pas encore majeur ! Tu cherches des excuses là ! AaaAHHh mais pourquoi je parle tout seul moi !' Bref après avoir eu toutes les raisons de devenir fou, il vit de la lumière dans la Salle à Demande et décida d'y entrer en espérant ne pas voir des séances de bécotage. Enfin, il était pas très loin, Potter, Malfoy, tous les Weasley (enfin presque), Granger, Londubat, Lovegood et … LUPIN !! continuait la fête.   
  
« - Tiens Sev tu nous as retrouvés ! , lança le loup-garou  
  
- Ben faut croire, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous tous ?  
  
- Ben on se bourre la gueule, répondit Fred, ou George, enfin bref un des jumeaux   
  
- J'ai vu ça ! »  
  
Charlie et Hermione riaient aux éclats dans un coin rempli d'oreillers, Ginny et Neville faisaient de même, Draco draguait les jumeaux et Luna discutait avec Ron. Bref il n'y avait que Harry et Lupin qui ne faisaient rien de suspect. Enfin quand Snape ferma la porte, il vit que Lupin laissa Harry seul pour draguer Fred, ou George, enfin un des deux on sait pas vraiment qui mais ça fait rien. Malfoy était visiblement déçu d'être obligé de partager. Harry assis par terre pris le poignet de son Professeur de Potions et l'attira à terre (encore un truc très stupide), le jeune homme ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que « il paraît qu'à votre dernière cuite, vous et Lupin avez été très près l'un de l'autre, j'aimerais pas qu'il vous refasse le coup » « Lupin je vais te tuer, saloperie de loup-garou pas capable de fermer ta gueule » fut la seule chose que Snape eut le temps de dire avant que Harry lui saute dessus.  
  
**** **** **** ****  
  
'Merlin, t'es en train d'embrasser Snape j'y crois pas'. Bon faut dire que c'est pas très crédible non plus, mais enfin bref. « Ça devrait être interdit devant les copains de sauter sur les profs », hurla Draco. Bon, il a pas tort et après avoir déclaré une excuse bidon (du genre alcool, je dois sortir, Sev vient avec moi au cas où je pourrais plus marcher…. Bref bidon j'ai dit), Harry pris le poignet de Sev (décidément c'est une habitude) et l'entraîna dans sa chambre pour faire des choses pas très catholiques. Bon ben pour résumer les choses, ils se déshabillèrent très vite, firent quelques positions de Kama Sutra ( et on découvrit que Snape s'était lavé les cheveux, si si sérieusement) un peu partout dans la chambre puis ils s'endormirent sous les couettes. Je vous laisse imaginer les choses, et puis juste pour dire comme ça si vous trouvez l'occasion (mais c'est pas bien de séparer les couples) : Harry adore qu'on le mordille dans le cou, et Sev lui préfère les choses vus du dessus).   
  
  
  
**** **** **** ****  
  
Le lendemain matin  
  
Poudlard, très très calme  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… On peut entendre les mouches voler  
  
… BZZZZ  
  
…   
  
……  
  
… BZZ (tiens une mouche)  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH », (je me disais aussi).   
  
Bref après un chapelet d'injures petit Sevy se rendit compte qu'il était pas seul dans son lit. D'ailleurs c'était même pas son lit. Mais enfin c'est pas ça qui le gênait le plus, mais plutôt qu'il était pas vraiment seul dans ce lit. Bon, heureusement c'était pas Lupin, parce que deux fois dans une vie avec lui, autant se tuer d'une balle (sauf si vous êtes comme l'auteur ou Sirius qui appréciait vraiment quand Lupin lui faisait crac crac (non pas la pub pour les cracottes)). Le gros problème pour Sevychou (vous trouvez pas que ses surnoms empirent ?) c'est que :   
  
1-Il se souvient de ce qu'ils ont fait (les détails. !!!!!!!!!! Non t'es trop jeune)  
  
2-C'est un Gryffondor  
  
3-Il est pas majeur  
  
4-Il a une cicatrice  
  
5-C'est Potter  
  
6-C'est Potter  
  
7-C'est Potter  
  
' oui bon d'accord j'ai envie de lui mais' « AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhahHH » (vous comprenez mieux le cri maintenant)  
  
« - Sev, crie pas comme ça, j'ai mal à la tête.  
  
- Désolé, mais ça m'a échappé ! Non mais comment je suis arrivé ici moi !  
  
- Ben en fait…  
  
- Je veux pas de réponse, je sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé !  
  
- Ca va pas ?  
  
- …  
  
- Quoi, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
  
- …  
  
- Tu me fais peur dis quelque chose.  
  
- T'es encore saoul ?  
  
- Ben non ! j'ai juste la gueule de bois.  
  
- Et ça te gène pas que je sois là ?  
  
- Non plus, pourquoi ?  
  
- Ben…  
  
- Je tiens à signaler que t'étais bien plus saoul que moi quand même.  
  
- PARDON !  
  
- Crie pas ! Au fait je savais pas pour le tatouage, sympa.  
  
- Merci, le tien aussi… Non mais ça va pas ça, qu'est ce que je fais encore ici moi ! Et puis où sont mes vêtements !  
  
- Je les ai légèrement déchirés alors disons qu'en fait…..  
  
- File-moi quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos tout de suite Harry !  
  
- Et tu te rends compte qu'en étant plus du tout saoul tu m'appelles encore par mon prénom.  
  
- Des fringues, et discute pas !  
  
- Ohla t'es pas génial au réveil toi !  
  
- Désolé, mais comme tu l'as dit, j'étais légèrement plus bourré que toi, moi. Et puis c'est pas moi qui t'ai mis dans mon lit non plus.  
  
- T'étais consentant, t'as pas dit non.  
  
- Comme si j'allais dire non !  
  
- …  
  
- …  
  
- …  
  
- J'ai dit quoi ?  
  
- Non rien, mais évite de dire ça si tu veux pas que je te re-saute dessus.  
  
- Ben bon je dois me souvenir de ce que j'ai dit alors. »  
  
Comme réponse, il se prit un oreiller dans la figure et Harry lui balança des vêtements à la tête alors qu'il s'habillait un peu. Alors que Snape enfilait des vêtements légèrement trop petits pour lui (mais légèrement parce que petit Harry a beaucoup grandi), la porte s'ouvrit et Ron entra en marmonnant des putain j'ai trop bu hier moi, et Snape pour le bonheur de tous (enfin presque) s'était habillé complètement  
  
« -Qu'est ce qui fout là lui, Harry !  
  
-Crie pas, s'exclamèrent en chœur Harry et Sevounet.  
  
-Non, mais franchement, il s'est rien passé quand même, Harry ?  
  
-…  
  
-Pr ?  
  
-…  
  
- Quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de me dire si vous vous êtes sauté dessus comme des bêtes en chaleur ?  
  
- QUOI !  
  
- Criez pas ! »  
  
-----------------------  
  
Bon, et bien on espère toutes les deux que ça vous à plus et comme on est très méchantes, on vous mettera pas le chapitre 2 en ligne avant la semaine prochaine (si c'est pas méchant ça, on honore les Serpentards !)  
  
Reviews sivouplé !! on attend que ça. Si vous avez aimez et si vous avez pas aimé dites-le qu'on sache si on peut aller se pendre en paix ! 


	2. Chapitre 2

Bon, ben on a essayé de négocier, mais les persos ne sont toujours pas à nous (snif !). Aucune nouveauté, pour les pensées, c'est toujours la même chose ! Au fait, juste pour éclaircir les choses Albus ne pense pas (sauf si vous voyez des trucs genre #sorbet citron#, ça c'est bien lui !). Et attention, révélations de la première (ou dernière, ça dépend des gens) importance dans ce chapitre  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Attirance alcoolisée  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
« - Ben en fait oui, j'avoue  
  
- Petit con ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? Ca va faire le tour de Poudlard ! et puis je vais perdre mon emploi ! t'es vraiment un égoïste, ça t'arrive de réfléchir ? Tout ça parce qu'on a abusé de mon état pas très sobre!  
  
- Mais…. »  
  
Sev sortit de la chambre d'Harry avec l'air pas content du tout et traversa la Salle Commune des Gryffondor sous les yeux de merlan frit du peu d'élèves présents à cette heure matinale. ' Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris, de toute façon c'était clair ce qu'on avait fait. Sev je veux pas que tu fasses la gueule, je tiens trop à toi. Je fais quoi moi maintenant tout seul ?' Harry était en train de sombrer dans une dépression, et Ron préféra le laisser seul sachant très bien qu'il ne voudrait pas en parler. 'Pourquoi tu es triste Harry ? C'est pas comme s'il avait rompu avec toi, il est juste fâché sur le moment, ça va lui passer. Enfin, j'espère, pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux moi !!Amoureux, mais enfin qu'est ce que je raconte moi, je deviens fou! N'empêche que il a dit que j'avais abusé de lui, il me prend pas au sérieux ou quoi!' (non mais Sev t'es coincé!)  
  
**** ***** ***** *****  
  
Severus (o quel homme !) entra directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dont le mot de passe était « Légaliser les boîtes à flemme pour les pauvres proviseurs » (étrange étrange), pour lui demander le pourquoi du comment du en fait et pour ainsi dire. Bref, il voulait savoir pourquoi Albus avait exagéré sur la potion d'attirance. Dumbledore, assez gêné (ben c'est vrai y'a de quoi) lui avoua avec une petite voix que depuis DES années, il tentait désespéramment de séduire Minerva McGonagall. En pleurs, il s'effondra sur l'épaule de Sevy (quelle âme sensible !) 'Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous en ce moment ! Sevy tu devrais te reconvertir en agence matrimoniale' #Minerva enrobée de sorbet citron ! # (ça c'était de Dumbledore)  
  
« - Mais pourquoi cette fichue potion a raté ? Severus tu es mon dernier espoir ! Aide-moi !  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?  
  
- Ben en fait pour être franc….. c'est-à-dire que….  
  
- On va pas y passer la journée, j'ai pas que ça à faire 'prendre sauvagement Harry, non Sevy ne fantasme pas les yeux ouverts'  
  
- Bon, et bien disons que ça n'a pas attiré Minerva mais plutôt… ;  
  
- Oui…  
  
- … Ben tous les hommes de Poudlard. »  
  
Severus comprit mieux la gêne de Directeur et dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire 'Ben finalement j'avais pas vraiment tort pour Rusard ! Mais pourquoi tu es mort de rire intérieurement Sev. Calme-toi ! c'est Harry qui t'as drogué ou quoi, Mais arrête deux secondes de penser à lui !!!!'  
  
« - J'ai compris… et tu voudrais je suppose un remède, non ?  
  
- Si ça ne te dérange pas trop….  
  
- C'est sur qu'être attiré par toi, c'est pas la joie ! Je dois avoir une potion contre ça entre les filtres d'amour et les potions de stérilité ! 'mouaaa mort de rire, comme si j'avais ça au labo !!' »  
  
  
  
**** ***** ***** ******  
  
Severus rentra dans son laboratoire, commença à préparer la potion après avoir trouvé un antidote dans un de ses trop nombreux bouquins de cuisine. Alors qu'il était à la 5ème goutte de bave de chacal (plic ploc plic ploc plic), il entendit un bruit entre les burettes et les éprouvettes (c'était une chouette avec des couettes ! lol ! non c'est pas vrai). Il vit alors son Gryffondor, qui était entré timidement dans la pièce.  
  
« - Je croyais avoir été clair ! Je ne veux plus te voir 't'as jamais dit ça'. Toi et tes 'jolies fesses ! Non pas ça' airs de chien battu !  
  
- Je suppose que tu m'en veux toujours. Je venais m'excuser, je ne pensais pas que ça te gênerait.  
  
- Bon t'as fini, maintenant sors d'ici  
  
- Tu sais, Ron n'est pas bête, il ira pas le crier sur tous les toits !»  
  
Et Harry sortit, laissant Sev et sa conscience se torturer. Il savait très bien que Weasley n'allait rien dire, de toute façon qui le croirait. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait réagi comme une pucelle effarouchée 'non mais il faut que je pense à mon travail aussi ! oui bon j'aurais pu y penser avant aussi'. En fait, pour faire simple, disons qu'il avait surtout honte d'avoir des sentiments pour Potter fils 'des sentiments, ressaisis toi Sev, c'est pas possible, c'est Potter ! Et puis Harry voulait juste tirer un coup, c'est pas comme s'il m'aimait' (mais il est con !). Bon, finalement il se remit à sa potion et en réfléchissant un peu ; il se dit qu'il avait mis assez de gouttes. 'ouais dois y'en avoir 7 c'est bon' et il continua. Mais attention, comme il est écrit plus haut il n'y en avait que 5 et c'est grave !! (2 en moins, je sais compter). Une fois finie, il faudrait la laisser reposer 3 jours, alors il vaudrait mieux que Dumbledore reste cloisonné dans son bureau avec Fumseck (et des sorbets citron !) pour éviter des débordements d'émotions de la part de, je sais pas au hasard, Rusard 'Mouaaaaa, Rusard sautant sur Dumbledore, je vais mourir de rire c'est pas possible de penser des conneries pareilles'.  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
Harry était tout tristounet parce qu'il avait envie de prendre Sevounet dans ces bras, de sentir son souffle chaud dans sa nuque et puis ses mains sur son corps.. 'Harry calme toi! Tu vas pas fantasmer sur ce que tu n'as plus ! Ouin !! Sev y me manque !' Bref, perdu dans ces pensées chimériques et se lamentant sur son triste sort de pauvre homme délaissé et perdu dans un amour pas partagé (ou peu être justement si), quelqu'un l'appela et le sortit de sa mélancolie :  
  
« - Harry ! Je peux te parler ? siteplé ? , l'interpella timidement Ron (c'est un pléonasme !)  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a la belette ?!  
  
- J'ai l'impression que c'est pas le moment…  
  
- Non, c'est rien, désolé de te crier dessus, mais ça va faire deux jours que je suis fâché(e) avec Sev et pis il me manque.  
  
- Dire que vous avez…  
  
- Oui bon c'est bon ! Qu'est ce que tu me voulais ?  
  
- Euh, ben tu sais qu'en 7ème année t'es pas le seul homme ayant des préférences masculines…  
  
- Si tu parles de Malfoy, tout le monde sais qu'il est bi, d'ailleurs c'est son papa qui doit pas être content (tu m'étonnes, imagine Lulu avec sa folle de fils ! mouaaaa)  
  
- … Ben ça a un rapport avec lui, mais pas totalement…. mais quand même un peu… en fait beaucoup… mais pas directement comme tu l'as dit… en fait pour être franc…   
  
- …  
  
- Harry, c'est quoi cet air étrangement réjoui ?  
  
- TU VEUX TE FAIRE MALFOY !!!!!!! MOUAAAAAAA ! mortderiremoifautquejemecalme ! 'Respire Harry'  
  
- Tais toi donc ! Arrête de crier ! je te pensais plus discret quand même ! J'ai pas crié sur tous les toits ce que Snape faisait dans ta chambre la nuit de Noël moi !  
  
- …trop drôle ! … C'est lui qui t'a fait rentrer tard à Noël ! Avoue !! 'il a dit quoi j'ai pas écouté ?'  
  
- Non, je m'étais endormi dans la Salle à Demande... n'empêche que j'aurais bien voulu…  
  
- Vous avez rien fait alors ?! C'est pas drôle !  
  
- Ouais, bon tout le monde n'a pas ta chance et ne fait pas tomber tous les Serpentards à ses pieds, même les profs en plus…  
  
- Tu veux quoi en fait, ma bénédiction, parce que là, tu l'as, et je veux être présent au mariage…  
  
- … non c'est pas ça, c'est que je sais pas comment l'aborder, je vais pas lui dire quand même « et tu te rappelles à Noël quand tu m'as sauté dessus, en fait j'aimerais bien que tu recommences » non mais franchement…  
  
- Mouais, j'aurais bien demandé une potion pour ta timidité à Sev, mais il est en rogne, et puis ressaisis toi. Vu la pelle que Malfoy t'as roulé, je pense pas qu'il te repoussera.  
  
- Tu crois vraiment..   
  
- Mais oui, enfin bon d'accord il était complètement bourré, mais il avait pris son temps avec toi. Franchement sur les 146 gars qu'il a embrassé, il ne prenait pas autant de plaisir qu'avec toi… Arrête de rougir, ça fait couleur unie avec tes cheveux.  
  
- Oui mais bon ça me dit pas comment l'aborder moi.  
  
- Ben tu peux toujours attendre qu'il vienne, on sait jamais. Et puis t'as qu'à t'arranger pour être seul avec lui. Tu sais si tu rougis comme ça à chaque fois que tu le vois, je pense qu'il se doutera de quelque chose. Il est pas si con tu sais. 'mouaaaa mort de rire, monsieur rouge comme une tomate avec monsieur j'ai un teint de lys !!'  
  
- C'est pas drôle tu sais.  
  
- Ah bon !!»  
  
Mais ce que les deux pédales (c'est gentil ! je dis pas ça méchamment) dans le couloir obscur ne savaient pas, c'est qu'une moitié de pédale écoutait leur discussion. (et cette phrase est complètement pourrie !)  
  
***** ****** *****  
  
Severus, rasant les murs des larges couloirs de près (Mach 3 !), était suivi de près par Harry TriPotter qui essayait désespérément de se faire pardonner pour pas grand-chose, c'est-à-dire avoir oser dire à un Gryffondor qu'ils avaient eu une relation pas vraiment platonique, quoique quand on connaît Platon, on peut se demander parfois. Autant dire que le pauvre professeur aux cheveux moins gras depuis quelque temps était harcelé par ce jeune homme aux airs de chien battu. 'Sev, t'as peut-être été un peu dur avec lui, c'est pas si grave, quoique je peux pas me permettre de perdre mon emploi. mais il est si mignon quand il sourit ! ahh je deviens fou ! D'ailleurs pourquoi il me suit tout le temps, qu'est ce qu'il attend de moi!'. Au hasard des chemins, il atterrit malheureusement (ou bienheureusement plutôt) dans un couloir désert et Harry en profita pour le rattraper et le serrer par la taille. Severus, surpris, se raidit brusquement comme (Jeanne d'arc, mais oui la pucelle d'Orléans, et puis comme un arc parce que ça se raidit aussi un arc. Bon c'est pas drôle) une pucelle effarouchée  
  
« - Tu m'en veux encore ?  
  
- Tu sais que tu m'énerves quand tu t'y mets …  
  
- Mais t'aimes ça non ?  
  
- … et puis t'es collant aussi….  
  
- …c'est parce que tu es comme une drogue, une fois qu'on y a goûté, on ne peut plus s'en passer  
  
- Pardon ?!!!! 'Non mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte le Potter ? une déclaration tant qu'il y est ! Ah mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Non pas des bisous dans le cou !!! Mais où est-ce qu'il met ses mains !! woua je vais fondre !'  
  
- Tu as très bien compris… Je t'aime »  
  
'OUAIS !!!!! ressaisis toi, et puis pourquoi, t'attendais que ça et il n'y a personne ici'. Severus, débordé d'émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour quelqu'un auparavant, enleva doucement les mains d'Harry qui couraient sur ses flancs, se retourna et avec un sourire murmura un « c'était pas si compliqué à dire » puis le plaqua contre un mur pour l'embrasser langoureusement, ses mains se glissant sous la chemise du jeune homme qui passait ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de son amant. Une fois que le besoin d'air sépara leurs lèvres qui ne voulaient pas rester distantes trop longuement, Severus osa un « on serait mieux ailleurs » avant de reprendre les lèvres de Harry qui était aux anges.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Voilà, bon ben on prévient que le prochain chapitre contient une scène un peu hot, mais qui peut choquer l'âme sensible des lecteurs. (comment ça, déjà choqué? Si deux hommes qui s'aiment ça vous gène partez !). Bon, vous voici prévenu et puis, on sait, la déclaration dans ce chapitre est pas géniale, mais enfin, on fait ce qu'on peut. (n'empêche Sev ça doit être un super coup au lit pour qu'Harry y tienne autant ^^ ;)  
  
Désolé, si ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais faut pas s'inquiéter le 3ème atteindra des proportions respectables.(enfin, j'espère)  
  
Sinon merci pour vos reviews encourageantes:  
  
Dumati: merci du conseil, et puis voilà enfin la suite  
  
Elehyn: ben on s'est pas pendues (on avait pas assez de corde), et puis finalement, n'y tenant plus, j'ai quand même mis la suite (parce qu'il jamais remettre au lendemain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même! Sac d'os a insisté aussi alors du coup)  
  
Nahamy: tout le monde adore le couple Sev Harry, voyons! Si t'aimes bien Dumbledore qui drague, t'es pas au bout de tes surprises (non je n'en dirai pas plus)  
  
Mimie: Géniale quand même pas, voyons (fausse modestie, j'y suis obligée) Merci pour le compliment, il nous va droit au coeur.  
  
Maïkie: tu as massacré mon nom!! et puis c'est quoi tous ces sous entendus, franchement, je m'attendais pas à ça de toi, comme quoi les jeunes aujourd'hui franchement !! et pourquoi pas fores effregit et dominum mulcavit usque ad mortem ut viris caperet. pas mal non? T'as le bonjour de Sac d'os  
  
Bref...  
  
Reviews !!!!! 


	3. Chapitre 3

Persos, toujours à Rowling, c'est pas juste !  
  
Attention, ce chapitre contient un semblant de scène hot qui peut choquer les âmes très sensibles: parce que franchement pour être choqué faut avoir un balai enfoncé dans le ... (pas devant les enfants Kero!). Kero va mourir de honte dans un coin en relisant ses lignes ! 'non pitié, j'ai pas pu vraiment écrire tout ça !c'est trop nul! et puis c'est vraiment trop trop nul, je suis pas faite pour écrire ça, j'ai aucune patience, j'arrive pas à mettre par écrit ce genre de choses c'est comme le cours de bio!(qui a dit quelles choses? il vous faut un dessin, parce que ça peut s'arranger ça! c'est beaucoup plus simple) Excusez moi si c'est nul! une seconde! une Serpentard ne s'excuse pas : ben voilà c'est de votre faute vous l'avez mérité sales Gryffondors! Accio baguette! je veux pas d'Avada Kedavra entre les deux yeux moi! D'abord! Et puis rien ne peut me faire honte, je suis immunisée à force moi! Non mais! Et 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour lire un truc aussi nul (comment ça c'est pas bon pour ma pub, ça veut dire quoi Sac d'os?) '  
  
Au fait Sac d'os se retire de ce projet et a décidé de me laisser la responsabilité de mes écrits. Elle mettra après les vacances c'est-à-dire le 23/02/2004 une autre fanfic, qu'elle aura écrite seule, bon je vous laisse à votre lecture....  
  
Kero  
  
Et puis attention, pensées de quelqu'un d'autre !! (y'a toujours, Sev, Harry et une fois tous les tremblements de terre Albus #Boîte à Flemme#, mais qui peut-être l'autre ???)  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Attirance alcoolisée  
  
Chapitre3  
  
Ils atteignirent tant bien que mal le bureau-laboratoire qui fut fermé d'un sort et insonorisé. Severus entreprit alors d'enlever la cape trop encombrante de son bien-aimé qui déboutonnait son col. En peu de temps tous deux torse-nu, ils ne supportaient pas d'être encore séparés par ces maudits pantalons qui devenaient trop étroits. Le jeune homme, entreprenant, poussa son amant sur le fauteuil en cuir et s'installa sur lui. Ce dernier émit un petit grognement de déception alors qu'il capturait avec exigence les lèvres d'Harry qu'il fit tomber sur le parquet chauffé par le feu. Reprenant ainsi le dessus, il s'attaqua sérieusement aux problèmes du reste de leurs vêtements, laissant glisser ses mains sur la chair tendre de son élève, s'attardant sur ses hanches étroites. Il eut l'agréable surprise de constater que cette chair était entièrement à découvert sans le pantalon, qui venait d'être jeté un peu plus loin. Il frôlait de ses fines lèvres, le corps brûlant qui s'offrait à lui. Impatient, l'élève arracha ce qu'il restait sur son tout aussi empressé maître, qui s'amusait cependant à le faire rager en le rendant fou par ses caresses expertes. Le jeune homme finit par le supplier de le prendre sur le champ, poussé à bout. Tout en lui mordillant amoureusement l'oreille, le professeur s'enfonça en lui et commença ses va-et-vients ne faisant pas attention aux ongles plantés dans la peau délicate de son dos, se plaisant à faire arracher des gémissements de plaisir à son soupirant alors qu'il bougeait en lui. Harry pouvait de nouveau sentir le souffle chaud de Severus sur sa peau, et commença à sucer délicatement la peau sucrée de la nuque pâle qui se présentait devant lui....  
  
**** ***** ****** ******  
  
Il regarda tendrement son amant qui jouait avec ses cheveux, serré tout contre sa poitrine. Ils étaient toujours tous les deux couchés derrière le bureau, une cape les recouvrant légèrement. Rompant le silence les entourant, il l'entendit lui murmurer :  
  
« - Ne me laisse plus jamais, je pense que je ne survivrai pas sans toi. Les 2 jours sans toi à mes côtés ont été les pires de ma vie, ne me laisse plus jamais.  
  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser, tu es à moi, je pensais te l'avoir démontré.  
  
- C'est vrai ? …il me faudrait je pense une autre preuve…  
  
- Tu n'es jamais fatigué, toi ?  
  
- Non, je suis assez paresseux, j'ai tendance à me laisser faire, c'est beaucoup moins fatigant   
  
- Je vois ça. Alors ton programme ?   
  
- Je sais pas moi, je pensais te sauter dessus et improviser  
  
- Mouais… la partie « improviser » ne me dérange pas, mais…  
  
- La soumission n'est pas dans ton vocabulaire, je crois….  
  
- Pas vraiment...  
  
- Et ben tu vas apprendre un nouveau mot aujourd'hui ! Personne ne t'attend, j'espère.  
  
- Si, justement.. J'avais prévu de retrouver dans ma chambre, sur un lit bien moelleux, un Gryffondor à lunettes assez prétentieux…je sais pas si tu connais  
  
- Mmmm… je vois pas de qui tu veux parler, mais on peut toujours aller voir dans ta chambre s'il est là. »  
  
'Décidément je pense que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises'  
  
***** ******* ******* ******  
  
S'allongeant paresseusement sur le lit, effectivement moelleux, le jeune homme, s'exclama :   
  
« - Tu m'as fait attendre !  
  
- Et bien je vais essayer de me faire pardonner », dit son amant le rejoignant le sourire aux lèvres, un vrai sourire pas un rictus désagréable.  
  
« - J'espère bien, parce que sinon la punition risque d'être très très méchante  
  
- Du genre...?  
  
- Si on attaquait ton problème de vocabulaire? » ...(très très sadique, mon pauvre Sev)  
  
****** ******* ******* ******   
  
28 décembre  
  
Le jour où la potion contre l'attirance de Dumbledore fut enfin prête arriva. (désolée de couper le passage très fleur bleue et limite lemon, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu écrire ça !! ^^;c'est trop nul!)  
  
Albus se rendit dans les appartements de Severus dont le mot de passe était « Serpentard en force » (quelle surprise !), atterrit dans le bureau-laboratoire qui était on ne peut plus vide, puis essaya d'entrer dans la chambre du Professeur de Potions d'habitude si matinal. (mais disons qu'il a pas beaucoup dormi ! Naaannn !). Finalement contraint à toquer impuissant à la porte, il vit lui ouvrir un Snape qui avait enfilé à la va-vite un pantalon et une chemise, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer (et la Kero bave! 'SEV!!'). Celui-ci bloquait la porte et n'avait pas l'air très réjoui d'avoir été interrompu dans on-se-sait-quoi (ben voyons)  
  
« - Quoi !  
  
- La potion, s'il te plaît, tu avais dit qu'elle serait prête aujourd'hui… #et puis je dois aller à Pré au lard acheter des bonbons moi ! #  
  
- Ah oui c'est vrai, bon ben c'est le flacon sur le bureau là-bas, au revoir. »  
  
Il allait s'apprêter à refermer la porte, lorsque Dumbledore la bloqua de son pied #aïe, ça fait mal au pied#  
  
« - Severus, j'ai la vague impression que tu n'es pas seul ici…  
  
- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
  
- Tu veux dire à part les vêtements qui n'ont pas l'air de t'appartenir sur le sol, près du bureau…  
  
- 'Merde !' Oui, bon bref au revoir !  
  
- On peut savoir qui est l'heureux élu ?  
  
- Pas vraiment…  
  
- Allez, joue pas ta timide…  
  
- NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !!! PLUS DE POTIONS SI CA CONTINUE !! JE T'EN POSE DES QUESTIONS !!  
  
- Oulà… bon ben je vais partir moi. Au fait t'aurais pas vu Harry ? Il paraît qu'il est pas rentré au dortoir cette nuit …  
  
- AU REVOIR !  
  
- … paraîtrais même qu'il entretient une liaison avec un maître en potions…  
  
- J'AI DI……. Qui t'as dit ça ?!  
  
- … il y a une cravate de Gryffondor par terre, tu sais… et puis je sais quand même ce qui se passe dans mon établissement….  
  
- 'MERDE' Tu te fais des idées…  
  
- Ben voyons, dis moi seulement qu'il est pas encore ici..  
  
- TU SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE !  
  
- Tu vois bien que j'ai raison, et pas la peine de t'énerver. Désolé, j'ai pas du arriver au bon moment. Mes félicitations, au fait je vais pas te renvoyer pour si peu…  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Du moment que ça entraînera pas de favoritisme dans tes notations… hum…. et pas de baisse dans celle de tes collègues.  
  
- Bon, si ça peut rester entre nous, ce serait bien.  
  
- Aucun problème, mais si j'ai un souci avec cette potion, tu as intérêt à m'en faire d'autres. Je veux pas attirer les hommes jusqu'à la fin de ma vie MOi !  
  
- Mouai… »  
  
Severus ferma la porte, et entreprit d'avoir une discussion avec son amant, pas content du tout d'avoir été interrompu, mais pas maintenant.  
  
**** ***** ***** *****  
  
Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans un recoin de la bibliothèque, Ron Weasley lisait (non c'est pas Hermione je vous jure !!) un bouquin assez inintéressant. Faut dire qu'il s'ennuyait avec Harry qui fricotait on-ne-sait-où (moi je sais !!), et Hermione qui passait son temps à rêvasser de Charlie dans le dortoir des filles. Mais elle réussissait tout de même à lire 3 livres par jour hors scolaire (elle baisse sa moyenne là !). C'est alors que (Zorro arriva !!! lol !) quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui et lui demanda ce qu'il lisait (un livre ! Nannn !). C'est ainsi que Ron manqua de faire une crise cardiaque, arrêt du cœur… en voyant celui qui lui parlait d'une voix si douce n'était autre que :  
  
« - Malfoy !! Tu m'as fait peur !  
  
- Ben merci, j'apprécie !  
  
- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Tu m'as surpris c'est tout ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Je viens lire, c'est bien une bibliothèque non ? tu lis quoi toi ? »  
  
Il se colla alors dangereusement à Ron pour voir ce qu'il lisait. Le pauvre faillit défaillir devant tant d'émotions (ben le pauvre !). Il faut dire que Malfoy venait de sortir d'une douche, qu'il avait encore les cheveux un peu mouillés et qu'il sentait bon les nèfles (un, oui des, fruits au hasard, on le voit presque jamais celui-là, c'est toujours coco, pomme, pêche et vanille ! Pas juste) 'ouah, comme il sent bon ! Oulà, il faut que je me calme moi'  
  
« - C'est pas très intéressant faut dire !  
  
- Ouais c'est sur que le fruit du dragon (ça existe et c'est vachement bon !) à travers les âges…  
  
- Fallait bien que je me trouve une occupation, je me fais chier tout seul moi.  
  
- Ben t'es plus tout seul, tu veux faire quoi ? Je me fais chier aussi.  
  
- J'en sais rien moi. »  
  
Il furent interrompu par Mme Pince, leur faisant remarquer que c'était pas un café et que s'ils voulaient discuter c'était « Dehors ! ».  
  
Après s'être fait jeter de la bibliothèque à grand coup de pied dans le train, ils se retrouvèrent avec le même dilemme  
  
« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, lui demanda Malfoy l'air tellement naturel  
  
- On a qu'à marcher un peu en attendant que l'un de nous ait une idée… 'c'est fou quand même, on dirait qu'il a complètement oublié qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, on était ennemis !'  
  
- Ouais… au fait.. je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir traiter comme une sous-merde pendant toutes ces années, c'est mon père qui m'avait mis en tête que t'étais de la pire des espèces…  
  
- C'est oublié, faut dire que j'avais entendu pas mal de chose sur toi aussi… 'je crois que je suis tout rouge, il va me prendre pour un débile' (ce qu'il est en effet)  
  
- Bon, on reprend tout à zéro, alors, comme si on s'était jamais détesté ?  
  
- Ouais 'ah, il est trop mignon'  
  
- Je suppose qu'on va devoir s'appeler par nos prénoms alors…  
  
- Ouais 'faudrait que je dise autre chose que "ouais", sinon il va me prendre pour un demeuré !' (ce qu'il est en effet)  
  
- …   
  
- T'es pour quelle équipe de Quiddich ?  
  
- Hein ? Ah, les Canons…  
  
- Moi, aussi, ils ont bien joué cette saison…  
  
- Ouais…  
  
- ...  
  
- Je devais avoir l'air con, à Noël, complètement bourré !  
  
- Ben, un peu comme tout le monde, à part que tu fricotais avec tout le monde toi 'j'espère qu'il regrette pas d'avoir fricoter aussi avec moi'  
  
- Ouais… tu sais… Ron…. t'avais les lèvres les plus douces..  
  
- … 'qu'est ce qu'il a dit qu'est ce qu'il a dit qu'est ce qu'il a dit'  
  
- …je me demande si c'était juste une impression due à l'alcool…  
  
- …'oulà, il se rapproche dangereusement de moi là, qu'est ce qui fait'  
  
- …faudrait vérifier… tu rougis facilement tu sais…  
  
- Draco ?… »  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que ce dernier lui roulait le patin de sa vie, encore mieux qu'à Noël. Et puis, essayez de dire non à Draco. 'Oh mon Dieu !'  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Finalement, il est pas beaucoup plus long que le chapitre 2, mais enfin. Bon, le 4ème chapitre mettra du temps, parce que faut pas croire j'ai des devoirs à faire moi ! (enfin c'est ce que je dis mais en fait je fais pas grand chose moi... qui a dit faignéasse??).Au fait, non il n'y a pas de bug, il n'y a pas de suite au premier paragraphe (qui est très nul, j'insiste), mais si vous avez l'imagination débordante, envoyez moi (par mail avec pour sujet "suite" quelle imagination!) une suite et je prendrai d'un peu tout le monde et je rajouterai tout ça en mettant les noms des personnes qui ont joyeusement participé, comme ça je vous fais un peu de pub en plus...  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
witness: merci de tout coeur! et voilà la suite, satisfait?  
  
Nahamy : Si tu crois que c'était une horrible image, attend la suite...  
  
Mimie : Bon, ben voilà ce qu'il manquait...  
  
Aurore: bon ben Sac d'os alias la nymphomane m'a délaissée alors du coup j'espère que la suite écrite par moi te plaira..(t'es sa cousine, si j'ai bien compris?)  
  
Maïkie: désolée mais t'es trop féminine pour Platon, il est très réservé et je suis pas sure que tu veuilles vraiment le rencontrer... si tu veux en te tuant(volontiers d'ailleurs) j'arrange une rencontre même avec Scipion, mais là encore tu sais avec sa temperentia... enfin  
  
Elehyn: ben voilà tu l'as ta scène "chaude", enfin pas trop, mais bon... prochain chapitre promet d'être drôle, tu verras  
  
Reviews sivouplé pour la pauvre Kero abandonnée à son triste sort de génie incompris... 


	4. Chapitre 4

Me revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures, bon ben en fait, il est pas vraiment intéressant ce chapitre, mais bon il y a des passages drôles (non tu crois pourquoi tu t'es mis en catégorie Humour si il y en a pas? ^_^;)  
  
Bon ben pour résumer je suis toujours seule à écrire mais ne craignez rien, j'écrirai jusqu'au bout malgré ma moyenne de math et de bio...mais enfin pour pas me faire priver d'Internet il vaudrait mieux que j'espace un peu la parution des chapitres   
  
(mais de pas beaucoup, faut pas s'inquiéter). Pour ce chapitre c'est quand même Sac d'os qui m'a aidé pour se faire pardonner de m'avoir lâchée sauvagement sur ce projet débile.  
  
Voilà au fait, je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit dans le premier chapitre, il y aura sûrement plus de 4 perso qui pensent (pourtant ça doit pas être très intéressant ce qu'ils pensent, surtout Ron, il pense lui?)  
  
Kero, toujours seule mais bon on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie... ma dernière collaboration, sniff! (c'est rien juste une   
  
poussière)  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Attirance alcoolisée  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
#Ah, enfin, tout le monde va arrêter de me regarder comme s'il voulait me sauter dessus et me faire la position de la page 1025 du Kama Sutra. Beurk!!#. Mais, ce que Albus, seul sorcier approchant de la sénilité qui connaît par coeur toutes les pages de l'ouvrage cité précedemment, bref ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la potion n'était pas « normale ». Il avala d'un trait le liquide blanc visqueux (??? de la béchamelle? ou du yaourt?) #Beurk ! Dégueulasse ce goût !…enfin on va aller chercher de sorbets citrons et des Fizwizbiz, chouette ! (à couettes !lol)#. Le proviseur sortit de son bureau en direction de Pré au Lard. Il revînt 2 heures plus tard, les bras chargés de bonbons de toutes sortes, et de Chocogrenouilles, car il espérait trouver une carte le représentant. Tout le monde sait que Dumbledore est très narcissique, et pourtant il n'y a pas de quoi. Malheureusement, il tomba sur un Rusard un peu bizarre qui sautait dans tous les sens en pensant « ah ! Dumbledore, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy ! ».(00;) Ce dernier, passa son chemin, se posant de multiples questions (on le comprend !). Il franchit la porte menant à son bureau, avec la ferme intention d'envoyer un hibou à Severus Snape car il comprenait que la potion avait eu un effet attirant sur l'horrible concierge de la prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie. Mais, là, oh oh…..problème !! : une dizaine d'elfes de maison squattaient la pièce. Ils le regardèrent un millième de micro-secondes, puis s'agenouillèrent devant lui en disant, d'une seule voix (Dobby au premier rang, bien sûr) « Oh maître, vénéré maître, prenez-nous, prenez-nous, sivouplé ! (c'est une idée de Kero ! Ben quoi, c'est drôle !) »  
  
« ARRghHhh !! Au secours, SEVERUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!»  
  
**** ***** **** ******* **  
  
Severus, fut une fois de plus interrompu dans ce qu'il faisait avec Harry (et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?) par Dumbledore (décidément, Sev va le tuer si ça continue), qui avait crié tellement fort que tout Poudlard avait sursauté. En rogne, il se ré-rhabilla (encore et encore et toujours!!) et quitta son laboratoire, laissant un Harry en sueur sur une table, précisément celle sur laquelle le séduisant professeur avait préparé des centaines de potions, dont celle qui était la cause de son départ précipité.. L'amant du Survivant, qui en passant doute toujours de ses sentiments pour pitit TriPotter 'c'est un trop bon coup au lit! bombe sexuelle, jamais repu de ....' bon bref, se dirigea directement vers le bureau de proviseur, devant lequel il y avait un énoOOOorme attroupement d'élèves morts de rire. 'Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore comme connerie… enfin, ça m'a l'air bien drôle tout ça, quoique peut-être pas pour Dumbledore.'. Après quelques « pardon, laissez passer 'et puis fais chier, je suis prof, oui ou merde' 15 Points en moins pour Gryffondor ! … », enfin bref des banalités qui eurent pour effet de lui assurer un passage sans élève à moins de 3 mètres de lui, il arriva à atteindre les appartements du plus vieux « pensionnaire » de Poudlard et vit quelque chose qui le fit s'écrouler….'Mouaaa…trop drôle, en fait, je crois que c'est encore pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais….Arrête Sev calme-toi, il va te tuer !'. En effet, il l'aurait sûrement tué s'il n'y avait pas eu un petit problème, enfin un gros problème, un problème de taille quoi entre la mort de Severus et Dumbledore. Le spectacle était pour le moins tordant : Dumbledore pendu à un lustre essayant désespérément d'échapper aux elfes de maison et à Rusard qui les avait rejoints. 'eh…mais j'avais pas tort pour Rusard, mouaaaa… oula, c'est trop drôle, j'en peux plus, si Harry voyait ça ! Et mais ils essaient de lui arracher sa robe!!'  
  
**** ***** ***** ****** ******  
  
Harry avait adoré…et encore le mot est faible….. ça avait été tellement...Hum! 'Sevounet je t'adore !'. Mais il détestait, à ce moment, Dumbledore d'avoir mis fin à cette extase ! ' Enfin bon, un moment d'extase perdu, 10 de retrouvés ! Woua ! arrête de baver Harry !'. Il n'avait même pas songé à s'habiller et c'est lorsqu'il se rendit dans la chambre de son Snivellus adoré (je suis pas sure que mon Sev apprécierait ce surnom!)qu'il se rendit compte de sa nudité. 'eh, j'ai une idée !' (première nouvelle !). Il mit son plan à exécution, et, habillé (il est quand même pas exhibitionniste le Riry), sortit des cachots, direction (vers l'infini et au-delà!!!lol) le bureau de Dumbledore. (lui aussi ? et ben il va se marrer)  
  
**** **** ***** ********* ****  
  
Ron, lui, était dans la Salle Commune, dans un grand fauteuil, un peu abîmé mais très confortable (mais on s'en fout !je fais la grève des descriptions: c'est chiant à mort!), devant la Grande Cheminée, les yeux dans le vague depuis au moins deux heures, si c'est pas trois, ou quatre, ou..... Hermione (tiens ! elle rêvasse plus elle ?) fit une énième tentative :   
  
«- Bon, tu vas sortir de ta béatitude, et me dire pourquoi t'es dans cet état, depuis que tu es revenu ? Je t'ai vu dire au   
  
revoir à Malfoy, c'est à cause de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait encore ? Dis-moi, bon sang !  
  
- Bon d'accord, lui répondit le rouquin redevenant normal (faudrait qu'il soit normal à la base déjà !lol)  
  
- Ah ! Quand même !  
  
- Eh, bien Draco m'a de nouveau embrassé, et je suis aux anges parce qu'il était pas bourré ! (pour une fois !) »  
  
Il était, c'est exact, plus que content…plus que satisfait, en gros sur un nuage, une autre planète. Le genre d'endroit où le meilleur moment de notre vie est passé en boucle, et pour le roux, cette scène c'était celle de ce baiser sensationnel, et des quelques caresses qui avaient suivi, de cette sensation de bien-être qui l'avait envahi, du bonheur pur qu'il éprouvait lorsque le Serpentard était près de lui…. Bon bref, Ron était reparti dans sa rêverie… La pauvre Hermione ne put que penser 'Bon, je vais aller à la bibliothèque, y'a rien à tirer de plus de cette épave'. Pour enlever Ron de son rêve éveillé, il faudrait bien plus qu'une Hermione, et même Snape lui gueulant dessus n'aurait pas été de taille pour le ramener sur la planète Terre (et pourtant il est persuasif le Sev! surtout pour les non-Serpentards). En gros, il faudrait que cette rêverie soit remplacée par la réalité, c'est une mission pour SuperDraco et ses jolies petites fesses !!!!(et là l'auteur se laisse emporter par l'inspiration, comment ça c'est de la folie?).  
  
********* **** ***** *****  
  
Pendant ce temps, Drakychounet (Et après ça, on s'étonne qu'il te fuit Sac d'os!)était lui aussi en train de rêvasser. Il se demandait s'il devait oui ou non continuer son petit jeu avec Ron, est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine, en gros : Ron=bon coup ?(Nan, nous on est mieux!!!!!!). Bref, la moitié de pédale errait au hasard des couloirs, en ce posant ces questions existentielles (entre le 'Ron=bon coup?' et le 'je commence à avoir faim quand c'est qu'on mange'), lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez sur un Survivant étrange 'tiens, il a quelque chose de changer ?! Mais quoi ?!Encore une question existentielle! Je suis submergé, c'en est trop! enfin bref, tant qu'il est là autant lui demander conseil' :  
  
« - Harry ? Ron t'a dit pour nous deux ?  
  
- Il s'est enfin décidé à t'en parler, j'y crois pas ! C'est génial, t'as réussi à le décoincer...  
  
- Ola, on se calme!! Couché!! il m'en a pas parlé directement en fait, j'avais entendu ta discussion avec lui….  
  
- ...Je me disais aussi qu'il en fallait plus pour décoincer Ron....  
  
- A ton avis, je continue avec lui ou pas ?  
  
- Mais, j'en sais rien moi ? Tu l'aimes ?  
  
- Moui… on peut dire ça...  
  
- Tu m'as l'air un tantinet hésitant là…  
  
- Ben j'en sais rien moi, j'aime bien sa compagnie, l'embrasser, mais de là à dire que je l'aime tout court, j'en sais rien moi, comme tu lui avais dit, il a juste envie de mon corps (enfin, faut dire que tout le monde veut son corps !!)…  
  
- Une seconde tu as….tout entendu depuis le début !  
  
- Ben oui, je te l'ai dit pourquoi…  
  
- …  
  
- Ferme la bouche ! et ramasse tes yeux et remets dans leurs trous respectifs…(balaise pour faire tomber ses yeux avec les lunettes!)   
  
si tu veux parler de ton « Sevounet », je suis une personne de confiance voyons ! Tu en doutes encore ou quoi ?   
  
- Hein, oui bon, on en fait pas tout un plat (Attention Harry est tout rouge !!Esprit de Ron est tu là?)… tu voulais une réponse, et bien juste un conseil, tente le coup tu verras bien  
  
- D'accord, au fait comment vas ton « Sevounet chéri » (Imaginez vous un Malfoy mort de rire, avec des airs de « Cage aux folles »)…   
  
- Et ma main dans ta gueule, tu la vois !! Non mais, rendez service et on vous dira merci, on y croit….  
  
- Oh c'est bon sois pas fâché !! Reviens !!! Fais pas la gueule ! Elle se vexe vite dis donc! mouaaaa. Harry lâche cette baguette!! Non arrête, tu vas pas me jeter un sort quand même!!?? On est potes, t'as oublié? Voldy est mort, la vie est belle, tu couches avec Snape... NOOOON arrête, pas les chatouilles, je supporte pas ça, non c'est affreux comme vengeance!!! »...  
  
*******************************  
  
« Stupéfix, stupéfix, stupéfix, stupéfix, stu.. (oh c'est bon on a compris !!) » Sevichou essayait tant bien que mal d'immobiliser les elfes et Rusard….En même temps, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait fait (tu m'étonnes qu'il avait du mal à les maîtriser : faire deux choses aussi dures en même temps ! lol ! Kero ! pose tout de suite ce katana, je veux pas me faire seppuku je te jure)….. et c'est alors qu'il se dit : les elfes sont des créatures magiques, et Rusard est en quelques sortes un sorcier…mais aucun des deux n'ont de réels pouvoirs magiques (parce que faire le ménage, même la moman de Sac d'os qui est moldue, elle sait faire, d'abord ! qui a dit Sang-de-bourbe ! pourriture voldemorienne ! et là même Kero est d'accord pourtant y'a pas de moldu dans sa famille, juste des démons majeurs, des incubes et des dragons…)'Par Merlin ! j'ai fait une potion attirante de Cracmols ! C'est génial ! J'avais jamais réussi à faire ça ! Ouais, en fait j'avais jamais essayé non plus, c'est pas si génial…'  
  
« - C'est bon, je pense que vous pouvez descendre….  
  
- SEVERUS, JE VAIS VOUS TUER !!  
  
- …  
  
- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? ALLEZ ME PREPARER UN ANTIDOTE !  
  
- Oui, je, euh, bien sur ! 'oulala, mais comment je fais moi, je sais pas qu'est ce que j'ai mis dans cette foutue potion moi ! je suis dans la merdeeeuh !' Mais je fais comment ? 'oups, j'ai dit ça à voie haute!'  
  
- QUOI ?? JE VAIS RESTER COMME CA LONGTEMPS ???  
  
- C'est probable… », murmura vite Severus avant de s'enfuir en courant sous le chapelet d'injures de Dumbledore…  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Voilà c'est fini et c'est court, mais c'est mieux que rien.  
  
Bon, je vais faire le chapitre 5 toute seule....  
  
Au fait, pour la fic de Sac d'os, je suis censée lui faire de la pub (afin qu'elle me fasse mes maths, c'est sérieux la S) donc et bien allez la lire, mais à condition de continuer à lire ma fic parce que sinon je serai un peu triste et je risque de tuer Sac d'os, voilà je sais pas si on peut appeler ce que j'ai fait de la pub, mais bon...  
  
Albus redeviendra-t-il normal? (enfin façon de parler)  
  
Quel est donc le projet maléfiquement comique de Harry?  
  
Vous le serez au prochain épisode....  
  
Réponse au reviews:  
  
Chanelle: merci, merci je sais  
  
kero: (mais c'est mon nom ça!!) Qui te dis que plus tard, ils seront pas déranger par un débile fini???  
  
Elehyn : pas de passages croustillants, c'est mauvais pour la santé!  
  
Maïkie : par trop féminine, je voulais dire que disons que t'as un outil en moins, quoi (tu veux un dessin??), moi je veux bien ressuciter Sirius, dans la prochaine fic que j'écris (mais je serais sadique avec lui!)  
  
Reviews please....(sinon je fais grève et j'écris plus na! Ouh que je suis méchante....) 


	5. Chapitre 5

Les persos toujours pas à moi (même pas Sev...sniff)  
  
Me revoilà pour des nouvelles aventures, complètement abandonnée... Ouais bon on s'en fout, bref ce chapitre sera aussi nul que les autres (ouais!!!),j'espère que vous apprécierez (en fait je m'en fous mais bon, oups j'ai pensé si fort que ça?) Bref, dans cet épisode vous apprendrez que...shhhhh...ben quoi?...ben faut pas tout dire dès le début voyons....ah oui ménageons le suspense... Bref lisez  
  
Kero, qui a tendance à abuser de la bibine (mais non, c'est pas vrai! ben si en fait, et puis je suis une droguée au chocolat, et je suis le chef d'une association pour les dépendants aux bonbons au gingembre, j'avoue!)  
  
--------------------------  
  
Attirance alcoolisée  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Severus tentait desespéremment de préparer une potion "convenable" pour que Rusard et les elfes de maison arrêtent de harceler Dumbledore (faut vraiment qu'ils soient sous l'emprise d'un sort parce que là...) 'quoique je me demande s'il est pas mieux comme ça, franchement. je dois prendre des photos. Moyen de pression!,il m'enverra plus jamais faire le sale boulot et je pourrai passer le reste de mon existence à prendre sauvagement Harry! Pas de fantasme les yeux ouverts!! Je vais encore rater ma potion'  
  
******************  
  
Harry parcourait les couloirs à la recherche du Sev perdu, lorsqu'il l'aperçut... entrain de se faire balancer du bureau de Dumbledore qui prononçait des choses inimaginables 'ben finalement Dumby c'est pas le Père Noël' (comment ça le père noël n'existe pas, et dites tout de suite que vous avez jamais vu de fantômes ou de dragons, ah les jeunes aujourd'hui...). Sev se ruant dans son bureau, le Survivant pensa que c'était plus que nécessaire, absolument nécessaire, que dis-je, encore plus que nécessaire, obligatoire quoi (c'est quoi encore le début de la phrase?) de jeter un coup d'oeil dans le bureau. Il en resta bouche bée, enfin il referma rapidement la gueule parce que ça se fait pas de baver sur un aussi joli parquet, puis il se mordit la joue afin d'étouffer un fou rire incontrôlable 'Tiens il y a aussi Rusard'. Il faut dire qu'avec tous les elfes de maison stupefixiés un peu partout, Rusard passait un peu inaperçu. Bref Dumby (l'éléphant volant, ah non c'est pas le même, oups) était descendu de son lustre qui menaçait à tout moment de lâcher, faut dire qu'avec les tonnes de friandises que Dumby engloutit, c'est sur que c'est pas un poids plume, et pourtant il avait essayer d'arrêter, mais il est complètement accro, même la cure de désintoxication à base de légumes vapeur n'avait pas pu lui enlever le mot "Chocogrenouille" de la bouche, il avait failli péter une crise de nerf au bout d'une heure. Bref, il fit apparaître une cage (aux folles) pour calmer les ardeurs des elfes et de Rusard qui faudrait bien déstupefixiés un jour ou l'autre (ben pourquoi?). Il vit Harry l'observer et s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose, mais on ne saura jamais quoi, quand le Survivant s'enfuit complètement mort de rire 'Il avait sa robe déchirée au niveau du ...! Respire Harry, Respire!' (mais quel est donc cet endroit??? trois lettres? si vous avez une idée, appuyez sur le bouton "go" en bas)  
  
*************************  
  
Sev, avec une nouvelle potion et un Polaroïd s'avançait dangereusement vers le bureau de Dumbledore en chantonnant " that's way huhu I like it..." (clin d'oeil à Sac d'os) 'oui bon tout le monde à le droit d'avoir des chansons cons dans la tête, j'y peux rien moi, bon commence ça fonctionne cette chose. Oh merde il les a mis en cage, fait chier'  
  
« - Albus? Essayez cette potion...'au moins il a toujours sa robe déchirée, c'est déjà ça pour la photo souvenir! je suis maléfique!'  
  
- D'accord! "Gloup" Euh, j'ai quelque chose de changer?  
  
- Faudrait déstupefixié un elfe pour voir, je suis de toute façon immuniser contre votre attrait, les gens casés ne subissent pas la mauvaise influence de cette potion 'heureusement pour moi! Non mais franchement, je devais déjà cirer les bottes à Voldy, alors faut pas exagérer, Dumby est beaucoup moins persuasif en plus alors. Si Harry n'avait pas été là, j'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé. beurk, ne vomis pas Sev'  
  
- D'accord! Enervatum!  
  
- Prenez moi! "clic"  
  
- Stupefix! bon ben ça a pas marché, je re-vais au labo, à plus tard...  
  
- SEVERUS!  
  
- Vous verrez, je finirai par trouver, j'y vais...  
  
- C'ETAIT QUOI CE CLIC!  
  
- rien, rien 'il aurait pu me prévenir que ça faisait du bruit! quand même'...»  
  
Et Severus s'enfuit à toute jambe, mort de rire 'et un autre moyen de pression, un autre, j'avais déjà McGonagall entrain de dormir avec un peluche en forme de Dumbledore (en vente dans tous les asiles psychiatriques), et puis lui même avec un pyjama rose fluo avec plein de bisounours dessus et regardant les Teletubbies à la télé, mais ça c'est pire que tout!!'  
  
**** ***** **** ***** ****  
  
Harry qui avait assisté à la scène, un peu plus loin, interrompit la course de Sev, en se plaçant devant lui et en prenant soin de faire apparaître un feu rouge. Sev prit par son élan, finit par se servir d'Harry comme airbag, et vu l'état de ses freins, et la plaque de verglas sur le sol, ils partirent tous deux en tonneau, jusqu'à ce qu'un mur les arrêtent (c'est pratique les murs!). Bref, après avoir subi un tel accident de la route, et il faut signaler que c'est la faute à Severus, Pomfresh arriva avec un bruit du genre pim pom pim pom, et les emmena tous les deux à l'infirmerie. Ouais, bon en fait Pomfresh avait quelque chose de mieux à faire donc elle est pas venu et les a laissé dans un état où on ne distinguait pas bien quelle jambe est à qui. Mais bon, eux ils savent (encore heureux). Harry profitant de la situation, embrassa passionnément Severus, qui se trouvant consentant, n'eut pas besoin de crier "au viol au viol", parce que de toute façon comme il attendait que ça c'était pas vraiment un viol. Mais, il se rappela soudain qu'il était pas là pour s'amuser mais qu'il avait une potion à préparer pour éviter de finir sur la chaise électrique, qui de toute façon ne fonctionne pas à Poudlard (bah, on a qu'à dire la guillotine, ça ça fonctionne). Alors il dut se servir de son arme secrète: « pas maintenant j'ai la migraine ». (quelle arme! je serai Harry j'apprécierai pas!). 'l'enfoiré!' (qu'est-ce que je disais) 'me faire ce coup là à moi!! il va le payer!'. C'est alors que Harry sortit SON arme secrète qui était surpuissante: « donc ça te gène pas qu'on fasse abstinence pendant un mois!» Ouh la vache, ça fait mal! Euh pardon, donc je disais que cette arme est surpuissante, et la migraine de Severus s'envola à cette annonce.... ellipse de temps pendant laquelle ils font plein de choses dans les couloirs....(non je ne donnerai pas de détails croustillants, laissons votre esprit imaginez plein de choses c'est mieux pour vous)  
  
**** ***** ****** ****** ***  
  
Pendant ce temps, chez les anciens Mangemorts:  
  
"Lulu, refais nous la Macarena!!, j'adore ton petit cul!!(moi aussi!)   
  
Bellatrix arrête de te goinfrer de pizzas!!"  
  
Faut dire qu'ils avaient été innocentés, connerie du genre "j'ai agi sous l'emprise de l'Imperium" (on y croit!) sauf les deux, trois qui n'avaient pas eu le QI nécessaire pour penser à cette connerie (Crabble et Goyle vous connaissez?). "Attention, Lulu se lance dans un strip tease!!!!" (ouaiss!!!!!!! Lulu vas-y!!!! euh pardon je m'emporte...)  
  
  
  
***** ***** ****** ****** ***  
  
Après cette interruption nous reprenons le cours de notre histoire:  
  
Dumby, ayant changé de robe, décida de faire un tour dans Poudlard, histoire de se changer les idées et puis ces courtisans étant enfermés dans son appartement, c'était pas l'endroit le plus sur pour se réfugier. Il s'aperçut que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond (il s'est enfin rendu compte de son état!!), en effet les fantômes et certains professeurs le regardaient d'un air bizarre (bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre, comme c'est bizarre). Pour bizarre, j'entends le sens, étrange, surprenant, choquant, curieux, anormal, inhabituel...Rappelez vous, l'air de Rusard, sautant dans tous les sens, et bien c'est la même chose! (NAn! Si, si je t'assure). Bref, autant dire que Severus avait empiré les choses, à présent, toutes les créatures ayant dépassés le stade adulte draguait Albus (beurk, beurk, beurk...).#une seconde, toutes les personnes ayant dépassé le stade adulte, et célibataire!! Minerva, j'arrive!!!# (j'en arriverai presque à la plaindre). Albus ayant rebroussé chemin pour rejoindre les "appartements" de McGonagall, ne se rendit pas compte que Rusard n'étant plus là, c'était la fête à Poudlard : vodka et whisky couraient dans les veines des pauvres petits étudiants de Poudlard (alors pour s'inscrire à Poudlard, faut signer où??) et complètement bourré des couples s'étaient formés.  
  
**** **** ***** ***** ****** ****  
  
« - Draco??? où tu m'emmènes??  
  
- Tu verras bien...  
  
- T'es pas saoul de nouveau quand même?  
  
- Ben en fait...  
  
- Je couche pas avec toi tant que t'as pas cuvé ton vin ailleurs!  
  
- C'était même pas du vin!  
  
- Raison de plus!  
  
- T'es pas drôle...  
  
- Profiteur!  
  
- Olala nan mais franchement qu'est-ce que je peux bien te trouver tu râles tout le temps...  
  
- On va voir Pomfresh pour te désaouler..  
  
- Maieuh...»   
  
Une fois Draco désaoulé, Ron lui passa un de ses savons pour s'être donner en spectacle. Tel Père Tel fils (Lulu!!!! euh pardon je m'emporte, tiens une impression de déjà lu?) sauf que Draco lui il danse pas la Macarena mais la Danse des Canards et dans un certain sens c'est pire. Draco essaya en vin euh vain de lui faire le coup des yeux de chien battus, mais il faut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il fait ça, on a l'impression de se retrouver avec la fouine de 4ème année sous les yeux, alors il vaut mieux qu'il ne le fasse plus. Bref, Ron finit par craquer (non pas crac crac, c'est pas le moment) parce que Draco a vraiment de très jolis yeux et que c'est très dur de ne pas craquer, seul Snape et son regard glacé peut faire face à SuperDraco...  
  
**** ****** ***** **** ***** *****  
  
Du côté du couloir abandonné où traîne Harry et Severus:  
  
« - Harry mais qu'est-ce que tu portes?  
  
- Ben t'es long à la détente, enfin personne n'a calé, alors...  
  
- Qui t'as permis de fouiller dans mon armoire!  
  
- Ben quoi, au fait, j'aimerais bien que tu mettes ça plus souvent...  
  
- Si je les mets pas, c'est qu'il y a une raison..  
  
- Ah et c'est quoi?  
  
- Je veux pas que toutes les filles me sautent dessus! (dont l'auteur!!! Sev!)  
  
- ??  
  
- La dernière fois que j'ai mis ce pantalon, je me suis fait dragué par la moitié de Poudlard, et même par ton parrain!  
  
- Ben, tu m'étonnes, il est un peu étroit, il doit mettre en valeur tes jolies fesses...  
  
- Harry!  
  
- Ben quoi, c'est vrai!  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Ben je t'en prie c'est moi qui en profite, alors..  
  
- oui, bon, il te va bien aussi....  
  
- et pourtant moi, il y a qu'un Serpentard qui m'a sauté dessus depuis que je l'ai mis...  
  
- ben heureusement, et puis quoi encore, je partage pas moi...  
  
- ahah, mais qui t'as dit que je parlais de toi??  
  
- si c'était pas moi, tu ne me l'aurais pas dit de peur de te faire éviscérer au prochain cours  
  
- tu me ferais jamais ça!  
  
- ....  
  
- Sev!  
  
- Tu te surestimes, je crois...  
  
- Maieuh!!  
  
- Je plaisante, bref ... Merde!! je devais faire la potion pour l'autre cloche!! Désolé, on remet ça à plus tard, on s'arrange pour resto, lit, dodo ce soir, et change toi, parce que j'ai pas l'habitude de te voir tout de noir vêtu, surtout quand c'est mes fringues  
  
- Je me change que si toi tu mets ce que je porte là maintenant  
  
- ... bon d'accord, mais te plains pas si tout le monde me saute dessus (Sev!!!! dans un pantalon en cuir!!! et chemise ouverte!!!! Bave!)  
  
- Tu te surestimes, je crois...  
  
- Parce que tu m'as pas sauté dessus sauvagement toi??  
  
-... bon j'ai rien dit, mais faut dire que t'es sacrément canon sans toutes tes couches de vêtements (Sev!)  
  
- Je sais!»  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
et un chapitre de fini et un. bref j'ai rien à dire de spécial sauf que il me faudrait une énorme motivation pour continuer à écrire comme par exemple des tonnes de Reviews!!!!  
  
Non parce que sinon, c'est pas la peine que je me casse le cul pour rien, parce que si personne ne lit ce que j'écris c'est pas la peine.  
  
Voilà alors à la prochaine, Albus réussira-t-il à se faire Minerva?  
  
Draco arrivera-t-il à profiter de Ron?  
  
Sev se fera-t-il sauter dessus par tout le monde? (Sev!!!)  
  
vous le saurez au prochain épisode.... to be continued...  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Maïkie: bon ben Hermione je l'oublie un peu parce que j'en ai rien à battre de sa vie, mais peut-être que je la réintégrerai, un jour. merci tiens la suite  
  
Elehyn : merci de me laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre. Pour les hiboux c'est pas mal comme idée, et puis avec les hippogriffes tant qu'à faire? Bon, j'ai pas mis cette fic version zoophile, donc je pense pas que je vais retenir ton idée. et pas de passages croustillants!! punition!! enfin c'est surtout que vous avez qu'à imaginer, c'est vrai ça, je veux pas vous décevoir moi.  
  
luwelin : "vite la suite" bon ben voilà, et tu as de la chance que je suis en vacances parce que sinon tu pouvais toujours attendre. Je passerai lire tes fics un de ces quatres  
  
Gally_chan : faut pas pleurer, c'est pas si drôle, pauvre Dumby. Bon si en fait c'est drôle. c'est Sac d'Os qui avait écrit ce passage, je suis sure qu'elle est super contente de ta review.  
  
Reviews!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapitre 6

Attention avant dernier chapitre de ma folle aventure à Poudlard. Severus!!! Pardon je m'emporte, mais comment donc va réagir la populace devant l'apparition du plus bel homme de Poudlard avec pantalon en cuir!!! Ouais en fait c'est pas ça qui nous intéresse (pardon je rectifie, qui Vous intéresse) mais plutôt comment va finir Albus, avec ou sans Minerva?????  
  
Bref, le seul moyen de la savoir serait de lire ce qui va suivre...  
  
Kero, votre dévouée écrivaine en herbe, qui s'amuse au dépend de pauvres personnages ne lui appartenant pas  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Attirance alcoolisée  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Severus, tout de noir vêtu (comme d'habitude, mais en plus sexy), partit re-re-faire une potion pour le vieux, euh pardon, pour THE Directeur OF Poudlard (ouais, ça revient au même). Il se ferait bien un Harry pour 4 heures (du matin), mais il avait pas le temps. Et là personnellement je dis que quand on veut, on peut, alors franchement...Bref, après les deux premiers fiasco dus principalement à la présence de Harry dans le laboratoire 'nan mais c'est vrai ça, c'est sa faute d'abord, je vais devoir le punir. Arrête de baver. Quoique Harry Potter en train de se faire fouetter.... Nan Sev pense à autre chose, tu vas encore rater ta potion.... et puis avec des menottes!...AAAHHH arrête tu te fais du mal!!!', bref, enfin après les fiascos précédents, Sev était dans l'obligation de réussir sa potion parce que sinon pan pan cul cul (Je me dévoue pour le faire!!!!Non Harry pas toi, tu fais déjà le reste, c'est au tour de Kero).   
  
**** ***** ****** *****   
  
Albus se dirigeait joyeusement (parce que dans son cas on pas pas dire gayement) vers les appartements de sa dulcinée. Il toqua à la porte, et Minerva vint lui ouvrir, ce qui l'arrangea bien puisque c'est pour la voir qu'il était venu.(nan!) Ils restèrent comme des..., euh, bon, n'ayons pas peur de le dire,... comme des cons à se regarder. Dumby en arriva à se demander si par hasard ça ne marchait que sur les hommes lorsque soudainement Minerva l'invita à entrer avec un petit sourire en coin qui pour Albus voulait dire "j'ai envie de ton corps fort et viril"(mouaaa), mais en fait il voulait dire "qu'est-ce qui me veut l'autre abruti"(c'est déjà plus réaliste), non je plaisante, il voulait dire..."il est tout gêné le pauvre chou, il est mignon comme ça" (elle pense pas des obscénités même sous l'emprise de sort, voyons, mais, beurk, de là à comparer Albus à un chou).  
  
« - Vous vouliez me parler Albus?  
  
- Et, bien je me demandais si vous vouliez prendre un thé avec moi?  
  
- A 4 heures du matin??  
  
- #oups! mais à quoi je pensais pour venir chez elle à 4 heures du mat, j'étais tellement enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle puisse me tomber aussi facilement dans les bras que je n'ai pas consulté mon horloge moldue# 4 heures du matin?!  
  
- des problèmes avec votre horloge?  
  
- un peu...  
  
- et le fait qu'il fasse nuit et que personne n'était dans les couloirs ne vous a pas inquiété?  
  
- et bien, je n'ai pas regardé dehors, et je tiens à signaler que les couloirs ne sont pas vides...  
  
- Comment ça? Mais les élèves devraient être en train de dormir depuis longtemps, même si c'est toujours les vacances. Où est Rusard? (no comment) Nous ne sommes pas le jour de l'an quand même....  
  
- Non, c'est demain le 31, si on considère qu'il est 4 heures du matin du 30  
  
- Déjà?  
  
- Bon, ben je vais retourner dans mes appartements, désolé de vous avoir réveillée...  
  
- Je ne dormais pas, vous pouvez rester si vous voulez vraiment prendre ce thé (et plus si affinité)...»  
  
  
  
**** ****** **** ***** ****  
  
'Demain c'est nouvel an!!! je vais faire sa fête à Ron!!!!'Draco gambadait joyeusement, et gayement dans les couloirs tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait mettre demain (quelle préoccupation!) 'Et une question existentielle de plus. d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que j'attendrais demain pour prendre Ron? est-il toujours vierge? Oh mon dieu encore une question existentielle!!' (d'après lui, j'aurais du mettre cette fic en Angst mais bon, je pense pas). Bref, il s'arrêta dans sa course, bon plutôt dans ses sautillements (du genre petite maison dans la prairie, la vie est belle...) car devant lui se tenait le spécimen même qui aurait pu poser dans tous les Playwizards du monde....Severus Snape!! 'Mais comment il est habillé!!! Mais attends deux minutes ' (et là vous devriez arrêter ce laps de temps votre lecture) 'il était pas habillé comme ça Harry hier?? C'est des vêtements à Severus, non, j'y crois pas, ils se sont resautés dessus!! Mais c'est qu'il a bon goût le Harry! Regardez moi ces fesses'  
  
« - Un problème Monsieur Malfoy?  
  
- Whoa, Severus, tu serais pas mon parrain, je te sauterai dessus!  
  
- Oui, ben non, pas touche, et c'est quoi ces familiarités tout d'un coup, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on sache que je suis ton parrain .(parce que sinon, ça fait des "chouchous, tu m'étonnes qu'il est mieux noté que les autres").  
  
- Harry t'as forcé à enfiler ça?  
  
- COMMENT TU SAIs POUR LUI???? (crise existentielle, est-ce que tout Poudlard sait pour la liaison de Sev avec Riry???).  
  
- Par hasard, mais faut pas t'inquiéter mon petit parrain, j'ai rien dit, on doit être 3 dans tout Poudlard à part vous deux à le savoir.  
  
- 3??  
  
- Ben oui, moi, Ron, et le vieux, enfin je crois qu'il le sait...  
  
- Le vieux?  
  
- Ben THE Directeur OF Poudlard  
  
- Ah, le vieux...et depuis quand tu fricotes avec les Gryffondor, toi? Parce que si tu t'en es pas rendu compte, t'as dit Ron, et pas Weasley...  
  
- et bien, en fait, pour tout dire, c'est que tu vois...  
  
- NON!! Ton père le sait???  
  
- T'es pas fou, il le sait il l'éviscère, quoique il paraît qu'il fait la fête en ce moment, donc s'il est encore bourré, je pourrais lui dire que de toute façon il s'en souviendra pas.  
  
- Ah Lulu quand il est bourré...  
  
- Fantasme pas sur mon père!  
  
- Hein, de quoi, mais je pensais pas à ça, t'es comme ton père dis donc, ton seul intêret dans la vie se rapporte à ton entrejambe!  
  
- Exactement! Non mais, c'est plus instructif que tes potions!  
  
- ... (cassé!)  
  
- Bref, si tu le dis à mon père, je ramène les photos de mon baptème où tu es complètement bourré...  
  
- Tu sais que question chantage, j'ai bien plus de choses à dire à ton sujet...  
  
- Pardon???  
  
- Ben déjà tu dors avec une peluche rose fluo qui brille dans le noir, tu as vomi sur à peu près toutes les personnes adultes de Poudlard au moins une fois dans ta vie, t'as peur de l'orage, tu as pleuré en regardant le Titanic coulé et pourtant tu savais la fin de l'histoire (mais tout le monde connaît la fin?!), ta première cuite tu as embrassé Mme Pince et tu peux être sur que si j'avais pas lancé un sort d'Oubliette elle s'en serait souvenu toute sa vie, quand t'étais petit on t'a longtemps pris pour un fille avec ta voix de crécelle, j'ai encore les photos de quand tu aimais te déguiser en femme (drac(o)queen!!)...  
  
- Oui bon ça suffit !!  
  
- Alors?  
  
- T'as gagné, t'as gagné... d'ailleurs t'as gagné quoi?  
  
- .... Bonne question, j'ai gagné le droit de dire à ton père que t'as couché avec un Gryffondor, je crois.  
  
- Mais tu le feras pas, hein, mon parrain adoré que je vénere? 'j'ai même pas encore couché avec lui'(yeux de chien battu rappelant la fouine)  
  
- Si t'es sage, Draco Medor Junior...  
  
- Comment tu m'as appelé!  
  
- J'aime pas qu'on m'appelle, petit parrain adoré, alors je me venge verbalement.  
  
- .... (trop de mot compliqué pour lui)»  
  
**** ***** ***** **** *****  
  
Pendant ce temps chez les anciens Mangemorts:  
  
"Lulu!!, Lulu!!, Lulu!!, Lulu!!" "et Bellatrix arrête tu vas prendre 10 kilos à manger comme ça!"  
  
"I'm too sexy ..." "vas-y Lulu!!" "Je devrais peut-être gardé quelque chose sur moi, non?" "NONONNONONON!!!!"  
  
**** **** ***** **** **** ***   
  
Mais c'est quoi toutes ces intrusions dans mon récit!. Bref, nous reprenons le court de notre histoire (ça le fait de parler de soi au pluriel, ça donne un air intelligent):  
  
Severus, ayant cherché l'autre cloche partout, euh, pardon THE Directeur OF Poudlard partout, il se décida à frapper à la porte de McGonagall 'si la vieille chouette (à couettes) me passe un savon parce que je la réveille, je commets un meurtre! Fait chier la vieille peau! Il est midi passé quand même'. Seulement, ce ne fut pas Minerva qui lui ouvrit mais un Dumby mal réveillé, et l'air débraillé. 'AAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhh, non je veux pas savoir ce qu'ils ont fait, ça devrait être interdit à cet âge!!! Beurk, beurk. Et mais une seconde, il est dans son joli pyjama rose à bisounours'..."CLIC"   
  
« - Severus?! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?  
  
- J'ai une nouvelle potion pour vous, mais j'ai l'impression que vous n'en voudrez pas....  
  
- Quoi? euh non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai juste dormi...  
  
- Ouais, c'est ça, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu...  
  
- Severus!! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue!  
  
- euh rien un pari... buvez ça...  
  
- "gloup" mais vous êtes vraiment obligé de leur faire un goût aussi dégueulasse...  
  
- Alors là c'est la misère qui se fout de la charité!  
  
- Ben désolé, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé du vomi, alors franchement vous pourriez faire un effort...  
  
- Mais il y en a..  
  
- Je vais vomir!  
  
- Ouais, ben pas sur moi!  
  
- Albus??  
  
- 'Minerva en robe de chambre???' "CLIC"  
  
- Mais vous allez arrêter de prendre des photos tout le temps!  
  
- C'est pour avoir un souvenir de ces vacances de Noël inoubliable..  
  
- oui ben non  
  
- Severus, mais que lui avez vous donné?  
  
- Severus, vous dîtes un seul mot et je vous jure que je dis votre secret à tout le monde (lequel?)....  
  
- Mais j'ai plein de photos persuasives pour vous en empêcher!  
  
- Maieuh...  
  
- Albus, mais que ce passe-t-il?...  
  
- Euh, rien, Severus tente de trouver un antidote à une potion que j'ai par "inadvertance" bu...  
  
- Quelle genre de potion?  
  
- Je préfererai que vous ne le sachiez pas...  
  
- Mais vous pouvez tout me dire, vous savez...  
  
- Je vais vous laisser!! 'non, en fait, je vais en tant qu'Animagus les espionner, mais d'abord je préviens toute l'école!! Je suis méchant!!'»  
  
******  
  
Pendant ce temps chez les anciens Mangemorts  
  
"Lulu!!!!! Epouse moi!!!!!"  
  
"Pas touche, Lucius Malfoy Senior, tu n'a pas honte de t'être mis dans cet état!!"  
  
"Narcissa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma chérie?!"  
  
"Pas de chérie qui tienne tu rentres à la maison, et t'es privé de sortie!"  
  
"NONnnnonnnn, c'est trop injuste"  
  
  
  
****** ****** ***** ***  
  
Bref, je commence à en avoir marre de ces interruptions. Donc Ron traînait dans les couloirs en se demandant s'il devait s'épiler pour le jour où il sauterait sur Draco (aah quelle horreur!!!), mais finalement, il se dit 'non, c'est bon pour les fillettes', pour le plus grand bonheur de Draco et le soulagement de tous. Il aperçut alors Professeur Snape 'en cuir!! Mais ....'  
  
« - et toi le Gryffondor!  
  
- Professeur?  
  
- Va prévenir tous ceux qui veulent assister à un super délire de me rejoindre devant les appartements de Minerva McGonagall, mais surtout en silence...  
  
- Oui, mais pourquoi....»  
  
Mais, il pouvait toujours parler, de toutes façon Severus partait déjà voir une élève de Serdaigle, qui bavait littéralement devant lui. 'whoa, matez moi cette paire de fesses!! mais à quoi je pense moi, vite Salle Commune, c'est quoi cette histoire de délire.'  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Prêts pour l'ultime chapitre de cette aventure?  
  
mais d'abord, vous devez appuyez sur le petit bouton "Go" en bas de page, si je trouve que je n'ai pas assez de reviews, je n'envoie pas le dernier chapitre!! (je suis maléfique!)  
  
Alors, Minerva résistera-t-elle au charme que Dumbledore n'a plus, (ou encore, en fait je sais pas)?  
  
Toute l'école se foutera-t-elle de leur gueule? (très très plausible)  
  
Severus se fera-t-il violer par l'auteur (euh désolé ça c'est écrit tout seul)  
  
Ron et Draco feront-ils ça comme des hommes? (des hommes, mouaaaa trop drôle, pardon)  
  
Nouvel an arrivera-t-il à l'heure comme chaque année? (Draco arrête d'écrire des questions connes!!! rends moi mon PC!)  
  
Narcissa rendera-t-elle la permission de minuit à Lucius???? (pitié faites que oui! J'organise une soirée alcool-karaoké avec tous les ex-Mangemorts, et c'est pas drôle sans lui qui se déhabille)  
  
Bref, à la prochaine... et boycottons la Saint Valentin!!!!! 


	7. Chapitre 7 ou Ultime Chapitre

Bref, ceci est censé être la fin de l'histoire, on saura enfin ce que ça va donner ce délire... c'est le chapitre le plus long! Albus et ses deux neurones fonctionnelles oblige.  
  
Sinon, je voulais vous informer que si les trois derniers chapitres sont nuls, c'est uniquement parce que je les ai écris en peu de temps (quoique ils sont pas si mal quand même? Donner votre avis c'est gratuit, petit bouton en bas de l'écran "go"), voilà alors c'est triste de se quitter si vite fidèle(s) lecteur(s) qui m'ont suivie jusqu'au bout pas comme certaine (oh salut Sac d'Os ça va?)  
  
Bref, bonne lecture   
  
----------------------------------  
  
Attirance alcoolisée  
  
Chapitre 7 ou Chapitre Ultime  
  
« - Harry! Viens vite, dépêche toi!  
  
- Sev?!  
  
- Grouille toi on va tout rater!!  
  
- Mais de quoi tu parles??  
  
- Dumbledore et McGonagall!!  
  
- T'as encore raté ta potion toi???  
  
- Non, celle là elle fonctionne je l'ai testé sur un elfe  
  
- ????  
  
- Quand Dumbledore l'a bu, je suis allé voir, comment il s'appelle?, ah oui Dobby, et je lui tout simplement demandé comment il trouvait le vieux...  
  
- Et l'attraction est finie?  
  
- Oui!! cours plus vite!  
  
- Mais faut prévenir les autres!  
  
- Déjà fait!  
  
- Sev! t'as changé toi!  
  
- Quand il s'agit de faire piquer la honte à Dumbledore, je suis très très sadique!!  
  
- Je me disais aussi...pas de soudaine affection pour les Gryffondors....  
  
- Pour eux, non, pour l'un d'entre eux oui»  
  
  
  
****** ***** ***** *****  
  
« - Draco, t'as prévenu les autres Serpentards?  
  
- Ouais mais pour les vacances de Noël, il y en a pas beaucoup, alors c'était rapide.  
  
- C'est quoi cette histoire de délire?  
  
- J'en sais rien moi, Snape m'a juste dit de venir pour se foutre de la gueule de nos chers profs.  
  
- T'en sais déjà un peu plus que moi.  
  
- Mais il est où d'ailleurs?  
  
- Qui?  
  
- Ben Snape, tu l'as vu dans son pantalon en cuir?  
  
- Oui, je comprends mieux pourquoi Harry lui saute dessus tout le temps.  
  
- Mouai...  
  
- Jaloux?  
  
- Moi!? Nann...»  
  
C'est alors que Sev arriva avec Harry, main dans la main. Main qu'il lâcha aussitôt quand il vit les têtes déconfites de tous les élèves 'Génial, la discrétion même, trop doué'. Après avoir rougi comme un Weasley, il s'éclaircit la voix et dit:  
  
« - Chers (morveux) élèves, vous êtes ici réunis pour assister au summum du ridicule (pire que Lockhart), vous allez pouvoir entendre en exclusivité mondiale (grâce aux Oreilles à rallonge confectionnées par les frères Weasley [publicité gratuite]), l'annonce des sentiments de notre cher (petit vieux) directeur à (la chatte en chaleur) McGonagall  
  
- [tous les élèves en choeur] OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
- Pas mal l'annonce non? Bref, distribution gratuite des Oreilles à rallonge  
  
- [tous les élèves] Ouais!!! [c'est chiant d'écrire en majuscules]»  
  
**** ***** ******** *******  
  
Interruption de l'auteur(e) : êtes vous réellement prêts pour ça? Parce que ça risque d'être très très nul.  
  
Reprise du récit:  
  
Albus et Minerva, absolument inconscient que tout le monde écoute à la porte, et que Severus transformé en corbeau a déposé une mini caméra sur le bureau de Minerva qui est tout tout près d'une fenêtre grande ouverte (comme par hasard), continue leur discussion. Pour faciliter la compréhension de tous, nous avons réussi d'après reconstitution à imaginer le début du discours, avant caméra et etc... Ah non, on vient de m'informer que Hermione Granger avait toujours son retourneur de temps et a réussi à faire un bond de pas très longtemps en arrière, sans que tout le monde se dédouble. Bien joué. Bref:  
  
« - Quelle genre de potion?  
  
- Je préfèrerai que vous ne le sachiez pas...  
  
- Mais vous pouvez tout me dire, vous savez...  
  
- Mais où est Severus?  
  
- {voix d'outre tombe (non en fait de derrière la porte) : On s'en fout!!!!}  
  
- Ne vous occupez pas de lui! Vous vous apprêtiez à me dire quelle genre de potion vous aviez avalé.  
  
  
  
# avaler? (Albus à quoi tu penses??!!) Ben à avaler toutes les gouttes de sorbet citron fondus sur son corps, à quoi d'autre? (ouf... eurk)#  
  
  
  
- Vous êtes sure de vouloir savoir?  
  
- Bien sur, je vous en prie...  
  
  
  
# épousez moi????#  
  
- ... dites le moi.  
  
  
  
# Albus tu es un cas désespéré (je confirme) et toi la voix dans ma tête casse toi tu fais chier! (ben merci! puisque c'est comme ça je t'aiderai pas! na)#  
  
- et bien ...  
  
# dis lui prend ton courage à deux mains, (oh le petit courage! il tient dans la poche!) ta gueule#  
  
- ...pour tout vous dire...   
  
#je peux pas lui dire!! (mais si tu peux, vas-y prends toi une veste, qu'on soit fixé!) une veste.. (un râteau, un vent... tu comprends pas?) personnellement je préfèrerai me prendre une pelle, un patin.. (ben vas-y alors, t'es coincé)#  
  
  
  
- ... Minerva...  
  
# je dis quoi, je dis quoi? (bordel!! tu fais chier, si t'arrives pas lui dire, invente une connerie!) bonne idée!   
  
- ... c'était une potion pour...arrêter la chute des cheveux.  
  
#qu'est-ce que j'ai dit??? (une connerie plus grosse que toi, putain qu'il est con) ben merci (ben je t'en prie, sérieusement, surtout toi, comme si tu t'en préoccupais de la chute des cheveux...)#  
  
  
  
- Albus, vous me cachez quelque chose? Je doute que vous ayez eu besoin dans votre vie de cette potion  
  
  
  
# oups, (je te l'avais dit) fais chier, je lui dis quoi maintenant?? (et c'est tes histoires de cul, démmerde toi!) sympa (merci, Salazar serait fier de moi)#   
  
- Ben, en fait...   
  
# (on tourne en rond là) maieuh sors de ma tête! (on contrôle pas sa conscience Albus!) ouais ben plus con que science je trouve! (ben ta conscience, elle t'emmerde! elle a pas choisi! je suis la conscience de tous les dégénérés, mais franchement même Voldy il m'écoute plus)#  
  
  
  
- Albus? c'est à propos de votre poids?  
  
- NON   
  
# qu'est-ce qu'il a mon poids, je suis gros c'est ça?? snif (mais non t'es pas gros...) merci (..juste obèse).. sympathique.#  
  
  
  
- Désolée, c'est que ces derniers jours vous ne veniez pas manger  
  
- Vous vous inquiétiez?   
  
#oups, j'ai dit ça tout haut (et oui mon gros!) elle s'inquiète pour moi, elle s'inquiète pour moi, elle s'in...(ta gueule!) mais c'est ma tête, si ça te gène tu pars! (je peux pas je suis payée pour rester: deux Chocogrenouilles la minute)#  
  
- Bien sur, c'est normal, vous vous seriez aussi inquiéter à ma place  
  
- Oui, bien sur.   
  
#n'empêche qu'elle s'est inquiétée pour moi!! (et ce serait Severus, elle se serait aussi inquiétée, ou même Firenze, ou Sybille...) ta gueule!#  
  
- Alors, cette potion était...  
  
- ...  
  
#je dis quoi maintenant (j'en sais rien moi, que c'était l'ingrédient secret d'un clafoutis super bon, mais que t'y es allergique), tiens c'est une bonne idée ça (je disais ça pour déconner!!...)#   
  
- Et bien en fait c'était l'ingrédient secret d'un clafoutis super bon, mais j'y suis allergique alors du coup j'y ai mal réagi et j'ai fais de l'urticaire sur tout le visage..  
  
- Mais Severus vient de vous apporter l'antidote et vous n'aviez pas d'urticaire quand vous êtes venu....  
  
- ...  
  
# (putain mais t'es con!) ben j'y peux rien c'est de ta faute! idée à la con.science (mais j'étais pas sérieuse!) t'aurai pu me le dire (mais je te l'ai dit t'es bouché ou quoi!!) grosse conne! (alors là je ne te permet pas, déjà que t'es en pyjama devant elle!) ah oui c'est vrai merde! c'est de ta faute, t'aurai pas pu me dire de m'habiller avant! (non mais je suis pas ta mère non plus! Et puis tu m'as insulté, mon sang de Serpentard n'a pas apprécié!) Serpentard?? (ben oui, tu crois qu'on fait quoi après la mort? on s'emmerde alors on joue à la conscience ça occupe!)....#»  
  
Petite précision de l'auteur(e): Severus a donné aux élèves la version améliorée et illicite, on insiste c'est pas bien, des Oreilles à rallonge, permettant d'écouter le dialogue intérieur d'Albus. En effet, ces instruments dégradent les neurones (déjà peu nombreuses) après une trop longue écoute des pensées (s'il y en a) des gens : ils sont fabriqués à partir d'opium et de cannabis...  
  
Reprise du récit  
  
« - Albus? si vous ne voulez pas me dire l'utilité de cette potion, dites moi au moins si c'est grave!  
  
- Et bien c'est à cause de ça que je suis resté enfermer dans mon bureau ces derniers jours..  
  
# j'ai réussi à faire une phrase sans bégayer!!! ouais!!! (mes félicitations! tu as eu l'air deux fois plus intelligent devant elle) c'est vrai, t'es gentille! (tu sais que si on multiplie 0 par 2 ça change rien?) salope (de rien)#  
  
  
  
- A ce point?  
  
- C'est juste que ça a eu un impact sur les réactions du corps enseignant.  
  
# (hum, le corps enseignant!) et t'es pas censé être ma conscience toi!! (o pardon, l'émotion, d'ailleurs tu devrais essayer de calmer ton..hum..tes ardeurs... je t'en pensais pas capable à cet âge...) ah non j'y crois pas, bon: méthode de calmage intensif...(t'as qu'à imaginer Rusard en robe à paillette?)...merci ça m'a coupé toute envie. (de rien)#  
  
- Quelle genre de réaction?  
  
# (t'aurais tout du lui dire dès le départ..) ta gueule! (elle est déjà mieux que la tienne!) Bon d'accord je fais quoi moi! (alors maintenant on me demande?) je m'excuse! ça te va! (trop simple, mets toi à genoux devant son omnipotence. non ça c'est pour les mangemorts, ben déclare lui ta flamme!) oui mais ma question c'est je lui dis quoi exactement? (je sais pas moi, que ses yeux sont tels des verres de bieraubeurre et que tu veux te saouler dedans?) mais c'est pas ça sa question! (démmerde toi)#  
  
- Et bien... ils se montraient différents avec moi...  
  
# (tu m'étonnes, t'as même réussi à exciter Miss Teigne!) ta gueule, c'est pas un passage qui m'enchante! (et Rusard! tu te rends compte qu'il t'a embrassé fougueusement et t'a mis la main aux fesses!!! je vais mourir de rire!!) et moi de honte, tu m'aides pas vraiment tu sais!#  
  
{ SBAM![évanouissement de certains derrière la porte] + rires}   
  
- Comment ça différents?  
  
- C'est la partie que j'ai du mal à aborder  
  
# (t'as du te tromper, tu l'as dit à voix haute et intelligible!) non! (si! je t'assure) je suis censé continuer cette phrase ou pas? (ben normalement oui, mais la normalité faut la chercher loin chez toi..) connasse (vieux bouc) je ne te permets pas! (ta gueule ou je te rappelle des passages humiliants de ta jeunesse) quels passages humiliants? (ben par exemple ta première sodom...) arrête je me rends!! (elle te regarde bizarre, tu te décides à parler?)#  
  
- Avez vous remarqué une différence ces derniers jours?  
  
- Personnellement, rien n'a changé...  
  
- Que pensez vous de moi?  
  
- Albus, c'est une question vague, que voulez vous dire par là?  
  
#je fais quoi maintenant moi? (bon, ben tu t'avances et tu lui roules la pelle de sa vie, c'est tout.) mais je sais pas moi (tu n'a jamais embrassé?) hein? non c'est pas ça, je veux pas me prendre une gifle moi! (olala douillet!) maieuh!#  
  
  
  
- Minerva.. on se connaît depuis longtemps...  
  
# (elle va croire que tu la prends pour une vieille peau. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu lui trouves?) maieuh laisse moi me concentrer toi!#  
  
- Albus?  
  
- ...  
  
- Vous essayez de me dire quoi?  
  
- Et bien...  
  
- Vous rougissez à vue d'oeil, vous vous êtes trouvé une compagne?  
  
- NON!  
  
# voilà maintenant elle croit que je suis casé! Snif! (attends je sens venir la prochaine réplique...)#  
  
- Un compagnon?  
  
- NON!!  
  
#traumatisé à vie! (je le savais, bon tu la prends maintenant pour lui montrer que la seule qui t'intéresse c'est elle?) maieuh obsédée sexuelle!! (c'est qui qui connaît par coeur le Kama sutra?) maieuh, même pas vrai. (alors la position que tu préfères, c'est vraiment celle page 165?) 166, oups! d'accord j'avoue...(je le savais)#  
  
- Albus? Qu'est ce que j'étais censée penser de vous suite à cette potion?  
  
# ( pas penser, juste me sauter) Maieuh arrête!#  
  
- Et bien... que j'étais aussi appétissant qu'un sorbet citron...  
  
#(magnifique euphémisme!) un quoi? (laisse tomber)#  
  
- Si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'ai pas pensé ça un seul instant..  
  
# ça ça veut dire qu'elle le pensait déjà avant et que ça a pas changé entre route (ou plutôt qu'elle ne le pense toujours pas et ne l'a jamais pensé!) laisse moi espérer! (désolée mais l'espoir est une notion que tu perds quand t'es plus vivant, tu ne penses plus qu'à manger des tonnes de montagnes de chocolat et à te bourrer la gueule, puisque de toute façon tu ne prends pas de poids et que tu n'as jamais la gueule de bois!) Mais c'est génial!! (Ouais ben suicide toi et on verra après) mais si je me suicide je n'irai pas au paradis (c'est sur tu iras en enfer et tu seras obligé de te mastur...) tais toi!! (..devant tout le monde en plus, et après tu devras te faire sod..) maieuh arrête!! (t'es tout dur!) c'est ta faute! (ouah même morte je fais cet effet, ben dis donc, je suis la meilleure!!) Rusard avec une robe à paillettes (et un string) AAaaahhh, mais ça va pas la tête, c'est quoi ces idées!! je vais vomir!#  
  
- Albus??  
  
- Peut-être qu'une fois l'antidote bu, vous avez tout oublié?  
  
- Pourquoi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait?  
  
# (fait lui croire des trucs vislards pour voir si elle regrette!!) mais ça va pas, je veux pas qu'elle me fasse un infarctus! (ah c'est vrai)#  
  
- Vous vous n'avez rien fait, mais d'autres...  
  
- ????  
  
[et là comme par magie, une photo d'un elfe qui essaie désespérément de se faire prendre par Albus, glisse sous la porte et va se glisser dans les mains de McGonagall, avec une petite note au dos.."Potion d'Attirance foirée"]  
  
- c'est l'écriture de Severus! Mais pourquoi diable est ce que vous avez fait ça Albus!  
  
[derrière la porte, Severus s'explique: "ça commençait à être long pour pas grand chose! Fallait bien les aider quand même!" Mouais ça va comme excuse mais faut faire attention à ne pas trop brusquer les choses, il reste que trois heures avant Nouvel an (ou peut-être n'y aura-t-il pas de nouvel an! Draco fout le camp tu fais chier!)]  
  
- Pardon?? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?  
  
- Vous avez bu une potion d'attirance!! Mais vous êtes complètement fou!...vous n'en avez pas besoin...  
  
# (je rêve! t'es censé être l'homme dans l'histoire et c'est elle qui fait le premier pas..) attends j'ai bien compris?? (t'as les synapses dysfonctionnelles ou quoi??) les quoi? (laisse tomber, t'es sur que tu étais pas à Pousouffle)#  
  
- Minerva?  
  
#elle s'approche dangereusement là!! (d'une démarche féline et elle n'a qu'une robe de chambre) oh mon dieu!! (mais pourquoi y a-t-il une bosse à ton bas de pyjama?) joue pas l'innocente, casse toi et laisse moi profiter du moment!#  
  
- Albus, ne jouez pas au timide avec moi, je suis sure que vous en avez autant envie que moi...»  
  
Et suite à cela, elle lui roula la pelle de sa vie, du coup la conscience s'enfuit sur le coup ne voulant pas voir ça (on l'a comprend!). Derrière la porte, on eut le droit à des "pas trop tôt" ou encore "il est coincé le vieux". Bref, comme c'était fini, et que Nouvel An approchait (ou peut-être pas!! Draco!!) ils se préparèrent tous pour le banquet.  
  
***** **** ****** ***** ***  
  
Les premières années ne comprenaient vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air de si bonne humeur. Mais comme la bonne humeur régnait, ils se dirent que fallait être de bonne humeur, alors ils furent de bonne humeur. Les tables ayant de nouveau été organisées comme à Noël et tout le monde commençant à être légèrement saoul, Severus décida que même s'il pouvait être viré pour ça (en fait il pensait pas beaucoup à cause de l'alcool) il devait embrasser son Riry d'amour. Et il le fit devant toute l'école, et puis après les regards dégoûtés des filles qui bavaient auparavant devant Sev et son pantalon de cuir, Draco décida qu'il commençait à être tard et que le corps de Ron l'appelait désespérément alors il se fit un devoir de ne pas résister à la tentation, et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, Hermione sauta de joie en voyant que pour l'occasion Charlie et ses superbes bottes en peau de dragon était revenu. McGonagall dansait un slow avec Dumbledore qui la serrait un peu trop au goût de Rusard qui même sans le sort semblait décidé à vouloir sauter sur le Proviseur...  
  
THE END???...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Tada!! Fini!! et peut-être pas en fait... J'ai dans l'idée que je pourrais peut-être rajouté un piti quelque chose...  
  
Alors je remercie dans le mauvais ordre : Elehyn, Gally_chan, Maïkie, Luwelin, Mimie, Nahamy, Dumati, Aurore, Witness, Chanelle, celle qui c'est fait appeler kero, Nomimie, Leene, Aresielle, Khalan, Gaeriel Jedusor et Ombrefeu parce que vous m'avez encouragé et écris des reviews et que j'apprécie.  
  
Vous pouvez peut-être attendre un piti peu et il y aura une surprise... (oohhhh)  
  
Kero, votre dévouée démone cherchant à humilier tous les personnages de Riry TriPotter (sauf mon Severus adorée!!Quoique...)  
  
To be conclued.. 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
Hermione Granger et Charlie Weasley se marièrent et eurent 13 enfants roux  
  
Draco Malfoy et Ron Weasley se paxèrent et adoptèrent 1 enfant blond vénitien(parce que Draco il avait déjà du mal à en supporter un alors plusieurs!).  
  
Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore se marièrent et n'eurent aucun enfant (Minerva ayant passé l'âge et la ménopause ayant frappé).  
  
Lucius Malfoy retrouva sa permission de minuit (OUAIs!!!!).  
  
Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley se marièrent et eurent 13 enfants roux  
  
Les jumeaux Weasley se marièrent...avec (pas ensemble) les jumelles Patil et eurent 13 enfants par couple pas tous roux.  
  
Percy Weasley finit ses jours seuls et mal aimé (bien fait pour sa gueule).  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange mourut pas indigestion de pizzas.  
  
Crable et Goyle sont encore vierges à ce jour.  
  
Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint se paxèrent pendant un match de Quidditch.  
  
Hagrid épousa un Veracrasse.  
  
Remus Lupin épousa une louve de la forêt interdite et ils eurent 13 loupiots.  
  
Sybille Je-crois-tout-savoir-mais-je-sais-rien-du-tout se paxa avec Dolores Umbridge. (eurk!!!)  
  
Lord Voldemort et Nick Quasi-sans-tête se paxèrent.  
  
Firenze se trouva une gentille petite jument et ils eurent 13 poulains  
  
Nouvel an arriva sans dommage et continue toujours. (bon t'es content Draco?)  
  
Arastor Fol-Oeil Maugrey et Victor Krum se paxèrent malgré la différence d'âge.  
  
Rusard finit par devenir zoophile et se tapa Miss Teigne avant de se suicider par amour de Dumbledore (et là la conscience se marre en imaginant ce qu'il allait subir!)  
  
Les elfes de maison se marièrent tous entre eux, et impossible de savoir combien ils ont eu de petits  
  
Severus Snape décida de se faire violer par l'auteur.. Non d'accord c'est pas vrai, il se paxa avec son Riry d'amour, qui va se faire lyncher dans ma prochaine fic..., et d'un accord commun, ils n'adoptèrent pas d'enfants.  
  
Les Dursleys furent bien content de ne plus jamais voir Harry Potter qui décida de les Avada Kedavriser.  
  
Seamus Finnigan et Luna Lovegood se marièrent et eurent 1...2 enfants (tiens feinté!)  
  
Cho Chang suivit la voie de Mme Figgs et devint vieille fille avec ses chats, et elle pleure tout le temps.  
  
Ceux qui sont morts, restent morts.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, décida de faire la fête avec son Lulu.  
  
Tout le monde assista à la grande fête concluant cette aventure chez l'auteur (et Severus s'est fait violer par l'auteur. Ouais!!! Bon j'vais lancer un Oubliette à tout le monde...)et Lulu dansa nu sur la table et s'est fait retiré sa permission de minuit de nouveau... (NOn!!).. mais Narcissa lui a finalement redonné (Ouiii!!) et Severus lui a confectionné un potion anti-cuite, donc il fait plus dans le strip tease (NON!!).  
  
Et tout est bien qui finit bien dans la connerie la plus profonde  
  
The Vrai End...  
  
---------------  
  
Laissez moi quand même des reviews! et merci tout le monde de nous avoir encouragé à continuer cette fic complétement débile  
  
Kero 


End file.
